Adventure Time: World Chaos
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [AU] A worldwide explosion mutates earth's population, except for Finn who's flung into the future in Ooo. Forced to release a horde of demons to save a friend, the duo embark on a mission with Team Natsu to slay the monsters, save their captives and uncover their plans.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

SKIDDING ALONG the grass, Finn panted and smirked as Jake, the Afghan Shepherd, huffed excitedly, seemingly mocking him. Brandishing his sword, Billy chuckled, pacing around the teen in a forest, watching him as he got to his feet and held his blade at his side.

"Y'know, if there were a lesson on getting your butt kicked, you'd be an A-student." Billy smirked.

"If there was such a lesson, I'd be an F-student." Finn took his stance.

"But you already _are_ an F-student."

"Never!"

Finn swung at Billy who sidestepped, quickly dodging the attack and locked blades with him. Billy kicked him back and swiped at his gut, nearly cutting him as he jumped back. Finn stabbed at Billy and he sidestepped, attacking again with a slash to his midsection, colliding with his blade as the man blocked.

"Too slow."

Billy elbowed Finn, knocking him down and he quickly rolled to his feet, chucking grass in his face. Using the distraction, Finn kicked him in the knee and slashed at him as he went down, hitting his blade as he blocked. Finn gave him kicked him and stabbed at the ground near his head, pinning him down.

"You were saying?" Finn smirked.

"Kinda played it dirty, didn't ya?" Billy raised his brow.

"Learned from the best; 'when outmatched, cheat'."

"Pretty sure I didn't teach ya that."

"Yeah, I winged it." Finn twirled his sword.

"Guess I'll bump you up to a B."

Finn snorted. "That was totally an A." Stepping back, he helped him up and sheathed his sword on his back, turning to Jake who walked toward him. Patting him on the head, he looked around and saw a redheaded girl move up to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Finn."

"Phoebe, what're you doing here?" Finn turned to her.

"Hey, Billy." Phoebe waved at him then turned back to him. "We've got a job to do."

"Oh, right." He shook his head. "Billy, thanks for the session, I've gotta get going. Come on, Jake."

"Wait, Finn, I've gotta give you something." Billy walked over to his bag that was lain on the ground, fishing out an thick, old hardcover book with a sword and a skull on the front."

"The Enchiridion?" Finn's face lit up a he received it. "No way!"

"Yeah, I think you've trained hard enough and you've earned it." Billy drew a golden sword from his back.

"Wow, this is so cool." Finn eyed the book as he held it up, nearly drooling as he watched in awe.

"Wait, I thought you said he had a few months to go before he was done with his training." Phoebe's brows stitched.

"Well, that's because I'm done training him; he'll have to learn the rest on his own from now on." Billy gave Finn the blade.

"Whoa, the Golden Sea sword." Finn looked at the sword closely, smirking then jerked back as it hit him. "Wait, you're done training me?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"I don't have a choice, Finn; you wouldn't understand." Billy sighed. "You'll have to continue training on your own."

"But there's so much I don't know. Why're you leaving?" Finn sheathed the blade..

"There's something I need to do and I might not come back." Billy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything; if I did, you'd come along and get yourself killed."

"What's going on? Lemme help you." Finn stood in his way.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Billy picked up his bag. "This is goodbye. I hope I can see you again, but I'm not so sure."

"No, Billy I can help."

"I'm sorry, Finn, you can't." He began to leave. "You take care of yourself, you hear."

"Y-yeah." Finn's expression fell.

"Phoebe, you make sure he doesn't get into any trouble!"

"Hey!" Finn growled and Billy laughed, waving as he walked away. Finn huffed then gave a confident grin, calling after him. "When you come back, I'm gonna fight you again! You'll see how powerful I'll be!"

"Sure thing, kid."

Phoebe's brows furrowed as she watched Finn's smile die down as he looked at the Enchiridion solemnly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He'll be back." He stuffed the book in his bag. "C'mon, lemme just drop my stuff back home and we'll get going."

* * *

OPENING THE DOOR, Finn entered the foyer of his house, walking past the living room where his parents were, moving up to the staircase when he overheard them speaking. "So, what're we going to do now?" His mom's voice came.

"I don't know." His dad huffed. "We could sell some furniture – maybe the cattle."

"Even if we sold everything, we wouldn't be able to raise half of the money to pay back Big D."

"Guess we'll have to give up the house then."

"Martin, we can't give this place up! You've worked too hard for this and I can't start moving again; you'll need to find a way raise the money somehow."

"He's only given me a week."

"Can't you do something to get more time?."

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do …"

Finn sifted his mind and went up to his room, removing his bag and placing his sword beside his bed. Moving over to grab his hoody, he stopped and looked at his desk, pulling out a metal box from the drawer and opening it. He frowned as he saw a few notes and some coins inside, huffing and closing it.

SQUINTING AT the harsh sunlight, an elderly lady opened her old creaking door, seeing Finn and Phoebe standing in her driveway with shopping bags in hand. Giving them a warm smile, she invited them in, leaving them in her small living room as she went upstairs.

"You think Ms Abadeer's gonna pay us well this time?" Phoebe turned to Finn.

"We're just picking up meds, so I dunno." He shrugged.

The woman returned, her step slow, though spry for her age. "Oh, thank you very much, you've helped me greatly." She sat across from them.

"Well, here's the stuff you wanted." Finn placed the shopping bags on the coffee table.

"Yes, thank you … but …" Ms Abadeer frowned. "I won't be needing that anymore."

"But why? We just bought them." Phoebe raised her brow then read her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing you should worry about …" The lady put on a smile. "Finn, I want you to have something." She moved over to a desk nearby, picking up an amulet and giving it to him.

"Uh, what's this for?"

"Well, for your services of course."

"You're not gonna pay us?" Phoebe frowned slightly

"I'm sorry; I've got nothing else I can give you." Ms Abadeer shrugged.

"After sending us on all those errands, you can't give us any money? All you've done is given us is pocket change and now you're not even gonna give us anything?" Phoebe growled.

"Phoebe, calm down." Finn frowned.

"Whatever." Phoebe scoffed and headed for the door. "C'mon, Finn." She stormed out.

Finn looked at the door and rose to his feet; heading to it when he stopped and turned to Ms Abadeer. "Those weren't for you, were they?"

She smiled wistfully. "You take care, Finn." Finn left the room and she sat back, looking at a cracked crown on a shelf across from her.

* * *

FINN TOSSED his bag on the floor and plopped on his bed, looking around his room as he pushed his hood back and took a deep breath. Moving up to his desk, past Jake, he pulled out the pencil case and opened it, stuffing it with money from the job he'd just finished.

It was nowhere near enough, but he felt he'd need to help his parents somehow; every penny counted. Moving down to the living room, he turned to the kitchen, seeing his them talking at the table. He walked up to them, followed closely by Jake when he felt the ground shudder.

"What was that?" His mom shot up.

Martin turned to the window and jerked back, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God."

Finn squinted as he saw several mushroom explosions rise up in the distance, its boom reverberating and shattering the windows as clouds of debris quickly engulfed the street raced toward them. It broke into the room and enveloped it, sending them flying back.

Finn pried his eyes open, slowly moving his arm as he realized he was floating in mid-air. Yellow energy exuded from his body, suspending him as the world around him slowed, almost frozen in motion. Turning to his right, he saw Jake floating the same way he was, gasping as his parents hurled through the air. The Enchiridion flew out of his bag and landed in his hands, a bright light exploding out of it and blinding him.

"What the …?"

* * *

FINN GASPED as he scrambled around, his heart racing as fear enveloped him and he hyperventilated. His vision came slowly, the dying bright light giving way to a forest he sat in. Taking in his environment, he slowly calmed himself and struggled to his feet, his body feeling numb as he looked around.

A rustling came from the bushes and he jumped back, reaching for his sword as he awaited what approached. A dog stepped out of it, an Afghan Shepherd standing on its hind legs with longer upper limbs shaped like arms. It's coat was brown with a path of white on its head and going down its back like spikes.

"Whoa!" Finn backed away in surprise. "What-what are you?"

"Finn! I was looking for you –," The dog gasped, looking at his paws. "I can talk?"

"What are you?" Finn frowned.

"You don't recognise me? Whoa, I'll take long to get used to this." The dog chuckled. "Wait – focus! Finn, it's me, Jake!"

"Jake? B-but how?" Finn sheathed his sword. "You're a dog."

"I don't know, but I can talk somehow – whoa, somehow … somehow … somehow? … Somehow!" Jake howled. "Whoa, sorry, I'm a little psyched." He wagged his tail.

"What happened?" Finn looked around. "Where's my house? Where're my parents?"

"I dunno, I just woke up here and tried to find you." Jake sniffed around. "My senses are heightened too. And I thought my sense of smell was high before."

Finn sifted his mind and frowned. "C'mon … Jake." He huffed. "Let's try to find out what's going on here."

Manoeuvring through the forest, the two came across a village they seemed to be on the outskirts of. Entering the area, Finn and Jake watched in shock and confusion as deformed people walked around them. Each of them had green or blue skin tones, most clad in tattered clothes and others clad in western clothing.

Frowning, Finn moved up to a woman. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" She squinted at him.

"Um, ma'am, could you tell us where we are?"

"Oh, well you're in the Bad Lands, young child." She smiled.

"The … Bad Lands?"

"Yes, this town is Cream Crop. You've never been around here before, boy?" Her brow curved.

Frowning, Finn stepped back and tried to piece together what she'd said. "No." He moved up to a man seated on a bench. "Excuse me, sir, what country are we in?"

"Why, this is the Land of Ooo, wild stranger!" The man adjusted his hat. "Where ya from?"

"USA." Finn frowned.

"What's that?" The man's brows stitched.

Finn jerked back and looked around, seeing that Jake shared his surprise as he looked at the people around him. "What's going on here?" Finn's mouth fell agape.

* * *

MONTHS LATER, Finn and Jack manoeuvred through the cluster of people as they walked up to the counter. Banging his fist on it, Finn smirked as the bartender came over and fished out a bag of coins, dangling it in front of him.

"C'mon, Nick, I did the job; they won't cause trouble for you again." Finn sat down, his smirk widening. "You don't trust me?"

"Yeah, just playing around." Nick tossed the bag to him.

Finn opened the satchel, counting the money. "This's a little more than you said."

"Well, I just appreciate what you've done for us." Nick poured him a beer. "Since you came nearly a year ago, things have changed a lot in Ooo. You've taken down monsters, bandits; many things we've been plagued with for years."

"I've just did what I had to." He pushed the glass back.

"Still ain't taking booze, huh?"

"I'm seventeen; it's illegal."

"Well, I don't care if it is; nobody does, so it's okay really."

"I've got values I live by, following law's one of them."

"Kinda one of the things why some people don't trust you." Nick frowned. "There're a lot of things you could do that you don't. You could have people pay you lots of money, use your power to get what you want; you don't drink – it raises suspicion; you can't be that perfect. I trust you, but I have wondered like, why do you accept simple jobs like the one I gave you. You've fought monsters, demons, but you got hired to take down a bunch of thugs, why is that?"

"There're some things that are more important than money." Finn smirked.

"If you say so." Nick chuckled. "Hey, I've got another job for ya."

"What is it?" Jake took a seat.

"Came from a stranger who wants you to destroy an underground demon kingdom near the Ice Kingdom whose hordes have been terrorizing neighbouring villages."

"The Ice Kingdom? Oh, man." Jake groaned. "Can't we just avoid the Ice King for once?"

"I discovered a route around the kingdom recently; we're not gonna bump into him this time." Finn turned to him.

"The woman gave me a map and said that she'll pay you handsomely if you take down the demons or find a way of sealing them down there." Nick moved over to fill a customer's glass.

"Huh, taking on more demons – that sounds awesome." Finn grinned.

"I'm sure an adventurer like yourself will find this job easy." Nick fished out a map from under the counter, sliding it to him. "She said you should go to the address on the bottom right to claim your payment."

Reading the map, Finn grinned. "You can count on us!" He pocketed the map. "Thanks, Nick."

"Sure, come again." Nick moved over to another customer.

Heading out of the bar, the two walked down the sidewalk as Finn read the map closely, cementing a route in his mind. Pocketing it, he slid the upper cover of his gauntlets, looking at what lay within and tapped on the pavement, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jake shot his fist up.

"Yeah, haven't had a mission this big in a while." Finn cracked his knuckles. "Got a chance to test my skill and find new weapons."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Jake ran onward and Finn followed him.

* * *

BREATHING HEAVILY, Finn shielded his face as the wind swept past and sand stung his eyes. Jake squinted and looked around the desert they stood in, turning around to see vast glacial terrain peaking in the distance. Huffing the canine trod on as he bit a flea off his arm and traversed the sea of sand.

"Been at this for months and I still can't get used to seeing a hot desert next to a glacier world." Jake sighed.

"Well, we just have to." Finn shrugged.

"How far are we?" Jake turned to him.

Finn pulled out the map. "We should be right next to." He stopped quickly. "… it."

A large humanoid demon stood before them in front of a massive crater, reaching around eight feet tall and wielding two swords. With a lean build, red, scaly skin, horns lining its head, brown tattered trousers and boots, the beast snorted and walked toward them, putting a grin on Finn's face.

"Alright, let's do this!" Finn ran toward him.

Reaching behind him, he unzipped his backpack with both hands and unsheathed a large, red broadsword, Bloodsoak, from its abyssal depths, running alongside Jake whose forearms enlarged. The demon stabbed at Finn and he jumped out of the way, letting him impale the sand and sliced his arm.

The demon backed up and swung his blades at him twice, missing his head as he rolled out of the way and slashed at his boot. The beast sidestepped and Jake grabbed his leg, his arm outstretching at over a metre as he swung it around and tossed it away.

The monster flipped over and skidded to a stop, throwing his swords at the two as he stood up. Finn flipped out of the way and Jake ducked under a blade as the demon magically summoned weapons he sent their way. Finn slid down the metal plates of his shin-guards, revealing crystals underneath and jumped into the air, spinning around as he slashed at the beast. The creature tried to block with his forearm and Finn sliced it off, rolling to his feet as it writhed in pain. The appendage grew back.

"Oh, crap!" Fear dilated Finn's eyes.

The beast punched at Finn and he ran out of the way, swinging its arms wildly as it pursued him. Finn jumped back and the monster smacked him aside, flinging him back as he spat blood. The demon summoned a sword and slashed at him, meeting steal as he quickly got up and shielded himself with his blade.

Jake punched the monster in the ribs, sending it skidding back and Fin launched into the air, stabbing its forearm and leapt off it, landing behind him. Jake upper-cutted the beast, making it stagger to Finn who slashed its chest, moving it over to receive a heavy left hook, taking it to get impaled in the chest then decapitated it. Finn shook blood off the sword and sheathed it in his back, zipping it shut and slid the plates of his boots back down.

"Man, that was tough." Finn panted. "C'mon, Jake, let's get –,"

"Shh!" Jake grabbed him with an enlarged arm.

"What're you –,"

Jake launched high up into the air and landed far from the ditch, setting Finn on the ground beside him. Hushing the teen, the dog looked at the chasm again, sniffing around as he stood up and frowned.

"There're several demons back there." Jake turned to him.

"Well, duh, it's a demon kingdom." Finn rose to his feet.

"No, they were crowded around the entrance. They were waiting for us."

"Who tipped 'em off?"

"I dunno, but we have to be careful."

"So, how're we gonna get in?" Finn looked at the ditch.

"We don't have to. Weren't we told to seal 'em in?" Jake smirked.

"Our job just got a whole lot easier." Finn grinned.

Jake grabbed Finn and jumped back to the crater, setting him down and enlarged his arms, making them massive. He punched the rims of the chasm, sending rocks plummeting into the depths as demons tried to climb out of it. Shrinking his appendages, he and Finn chuckled, high fiving each other as the pit collapsed.

"That was awesome! Maybe we can –,"

"Wait a minute." Jake frowned, his ears twitching as he turned to the pit. "I think I heard something."

"What?" Finn's brow curved.

Jake pressed his ear against the ground near the pit. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Finn turned to him.

"Follow me."

Pushing rocks aside, Jake dove into the chasm, followed by Finn who huffed before jumping after him. The depths engulfed them in darkness as they descended, seeing a black, thick substance lining the walls of the ditch as they went down further and further.

* * *

FIRE ROSE upward as lava veined the ashen earth and spread out into pools and lakes. The air was foul and thick with soot and smoke, the roof of the massive underground cave darkening the realm. Several demons ranging from the height of tall trees and small lizards roamed the area.

Sand and rocks fell from the massive hole in the ceiling, giving way for Jake, Finn and demons that fell to the ground below. Unveiling the crystals in his boots, Jake grabbed Finn and shot through the air, crashing near a rock nearby where he slid his shin-guards back down. He quickly rose to his feet, moving up to some dry grass as he studied the area when he heard the dog suffocate.

"Jake!"

Finn ran up to the canine's side as Jake coughed and gasped for air as he writhed on the hot ground. Reaching into his backpack, he fished out a neck chain with a stone amulet he draped over him. Stepping back, he sighed in relief as a blue energy exuded from the necklace and enveloped his body.

Jake gasped heavily and panted. "Thanks, Finn."

"No problem, buddy." Finn crouched. "Now, what'd you hear?"

"I heard a girl screaming."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it sounded very familiar." Jake got to his feet. "It came from … there." He pointed forward.

Turning around, Finn's eyes dilated in surprise as he saw a massive edifice at the centre of the area. Made of the black substance that was splattered all over the place, the structure rose out of the ground and into the ceiling, its walls spiking out like a grotesque tree trunk whose sides had windows littered around.

"Must be the palace." Finn frowned.

"Yeah." Jake walked up to him.

"How're we supposed to seal this place off anyway?" Finn looked around. "There're a lotta demons here and I bet burying them won't work unless we destroyed the entire ceiling." He looked up. "I don't think we'd be fast enough."

"Guess we'll just have to take 'em out." Jake shrugged.

"More than obliged." Finn grinned and unsheathed Bloodsoak from his backpack. "But first, let's sneak up to the palace and find out who's in there."

"Yeah." Jake smirked.

Moving across the area, the two manoeuvred through the demons that dwelled there, hiding behind grass and rocks as they made their way to the centre of the realm. Reaching up to the back of the edifice as the front had wraiths manning it, Finn held his arm up and shot out a tethered claw from his gauntlet with spikes outstretching like knuckles, latching onto a window and pulled himself up, holding Jake at his side.

* * *

CLIMBING THROUGH a window, Finn and Jake jumped into a kitchen, jumping back in horror as they looked around. Blood splattered on the floor as human corpses hung off hooks like slaughtered animals in the filthy butchery. Covering their mouths from the foul stench, the duo quickly ran out of the room.

Entering the hallway, the two hunched over and panted, shaking their heads as they took in what they saw. Pushing his scarf down, Finn vomited on the floor, shivering as he stepped back and wiped his mouth, feeling weak-kneed.

"What the hell was that!?" Jake turned to Finn.

"Hell?" He retched and puked again.

"Hey, you! What're you doing here?" A voice came.

Two demons from opposite ends of the hall ran toward them, each wielding massive swords. Grabbing the monster to his right, Jake grazed it on the ceiling and threw it over to Finn who drew out Bloodsoak, spearing it through the two beasts, skewering them and dislodged the blade, shaking the blood off.

"Let's keep moving." Finn sheathed the blade.

Jake looked around and closed his eyes, his ears twitching. "I heard her again."

"Lead the way."

Following the dog, the teen looked around as they traversed the halls, hiding in closets as they came across demons patrolling the area. After searching for hours, they opened a door and came up to a podium overlooking a massive room similar to that of a concert hall with a large throne on the stage whose backrest reached into the ceiling. Finn frowned deeply as he saw a girl seated in it, shooting a grappling hook to the ceiling and using it to swing down to her.

Landing before the throne, Finn rose to his feet as he walked toward the girl, his eyes trailing her in horror. A girl sat on the cathedra, her body covered by the black substance that wrapped around her legs, thighs, arms and neck, binding her. Her skin had an orange tint, her crimson red hair splayed over her shoulders as her head swung back and sweat beaded all over her as she panted and screamed.

"Phoebe?" Finn ran up to her.

She quickly turned to him, her completely black eyes making him jerk back. "… Finn?" Her brows stitched. "Finn is that you? How?"

"Phoebe! I've been looking for you for so long." He ran toward her. "I –,"

"No, don't … please."

"Why? I need to save you –,"

"Finn, don't, you'll end up dead if you do." Fear exuded in her expression.

"What's going on?" Finn frowned.

She screamed and grimaced as the black substance slithered around her, making her whimper. Finn ran toward her and she shook her head. "No, please!"

"Phoebe, that thing's hurting you!"

"Phoebe?" Jake jumped onto the stage, his eyes dilated in shock. "Phoebe! What happened to you!?"

"Please, you need to get out of here, it's not safe." She panted.

"I can't leave you here!" Finn walked up to her.

"Finn, you need to understand; don't try to help me!"

"Why?" His brows furrowed.

Phoebe winced. "It's been four hundred years since I last saw you and I woke up in a forest looking like this."

"Four hundred years? How're you still alive?" Finn backed up.

"I don't know, but I've been alive for that long and I haven't aged ever since." She turned to him. "I wandered around looking for my parents when the demons captured me and brought me here. They said I was the Flame Queen and put me here on this throne to … rule them." She began to tear up. "It was for their amusement. This thing has been torturing me since then and they've watched me day after day as if I were some kind of opera to them. When I didn't cry enough, they'd whip me … strip me." Tears flowed. "And I didn't die. All I wanted was to die, but I was still alive for them to torture me and all this time, they've kept me in this chair."

Finn frowned, anger raging in him as he clenched his fist till his knuckles whitened. "Then why can't I help you."

"Because they told me that I was the only one who could keep them here. If I'm gone, they'll just go out and search for another Queen to torture and I can't let this happen to anyone else. If I escaped, I'd have endangered you." She panted. "I'm too weak to run now."

"Phoebe, let me help you." Finn walked up to her. "I'm not leaving you here."

"But the demons –,"

The twin doors of the hall opened and demons flooded in – each of them armoured and armed with blades. Jake jumped into the fray and battled the horde, his enlarging arms tossing them around like ragdolls. Finn grabbed Phoebe and pulled her off the chair, ripping the substance off her body and set her on the floor. Removing his hoody, he draped it over her and looked at her, seeing the marks the chair left on her.

"Finn."

The room quaked and the demons turned to the centre stage, growling as they saw the throne empty. Abrupt chaos broke out as the beasts ran out of the room and flew out, the walls cracking as tremors spread all around. Shielding her from oncoming debris, Finn looked into Phoebe's eyes, seeing the black receded, revealing the fiery orange in them as fear steaming in her tears.

"Finn, w –,"

"I'm not leaving you, Phoebe; never again."

She smiled warmly, letting him carry her as he clenched his fist and shot a grappling hook from his gauntlet at the ceiling, pulling them up into a crack that spread across the roof. Kicking a demon back, Jake ran up to the stage and jumped up, diving through the hole.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER. Finn crouched behind a blockade, glancing at Jake who sat across from him and Phoebe was at his right side, shifting as he turned to a woman who crawled up to him. She had pink hair with cotton-like strands interweaved, her skin having a pink tint and matching her shirt, pants and boots.

Bonnie went on her comm. unit. "Are the Banana Soldiers in position?"

"Yes, Princess." A soldier responded.

"Good, let's move in." She went off comm.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the Universe! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This book takes place in an AU comprised of different versions of the show's cast with some changes of our own. Those who haven't watched Adventure Time don't necessarily have to be familiar with the lore because we follow it loosely.**

 **This book will be a crossover with Fairy Tail, but this chapter had to cover our changes to the lore of the show and establish our setting. We're – hopefully – using a more realistic and darker tone with Adventure time in order for it to work with Fairy Tail that you'll hopefully enjoy. Finn and Phoebe are eighteen in our continuity and Phoebe is human originally, having being changed by the events about halfway in this chapter. Our knowledge of the Adventure Time lore is fairly limited, so we'd be grateful if those of you that know more could help us with some ideas that we could possibly integrate into the story. If you liked this chapter, please drop a review and as always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Heroes and Mages

**HEROES AND MAGES**

THE GLARING sunlight dissolved into a collage of pink and white dominating an assortment of colours as Bonnie, Finn and Jake walked onto the balcony of the Candy Kingdom palace. Looking over her citizens with joy welling in her, Bonnie moved up to the railing and waved at the people, soliciting applause from them as they saw her. The Candy people had humanoid builds, their skin colours ranging from blue, brown, orange, green, pink, purple, white and red with hair infused with strands of different confectionary substances.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie spoke with a strong voice. "Candy People, for over a year, our kingdom was ravaged by hordes of demons that plundered our land. Many lives were lost, children were killed and homes were destroyed, but now we have our city back. Now we have taken back what we lost thanks to Finn the human." The people erupted in excitement as she gestured to him. "With his valiant heroism and his best friend, Jake the Dog, Finn drove away the demons and saved our kingdom. Finn, Jake, please step forward." The two stepped up to her and she walked toward them. "I would like to award you for your bravery and for saving our kingdom." She drew out two medals and draped one over Jake. She chuckled as the dog wagged his tail and she moved up to Finn, placing the other on him and stepped back. "Let's hear it for Finn and Jake, the heroes of Ooo."

"Wow." Jake laughed slightly and eyed the souvenir. "This is so cool."

Finn grinned as the citizens cheered for them. Looking at Jake who eyed his medal with glee, he moved up to the guardrail and looked to the people. "Candy Kingdom, for years I –,"

"No, stop, Finn." Bonnie pulled him back. "Only I give speeches, not-not you."

"…Okay?" Confusion etched on his face and she grinned.

* * *

BONNIE'S EYES thinned as she leaned over her microscope in her messy lab filled with various contraptions that were damaged and rusted with age. The lights came on and she hissed at its harshness. She turned and saw Finn, Jake and Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys; didn't expect you to come so quickly." She chuckled slightly.

"Well, you called us here, so what's going on, PB?" He walked toward her.

"Oh, please, just call me, Bonnie."

"PB works." Finn looked around the room. "What're you doing here?" He sniffed. "And what's that smell?"

"It's like something died in here." Phoebe covered her mouth.

Moving around the room, Jake searched and walked up to Bonnie's workstation. He looked at what lay in a large bath within and jerked back as a demon's corpse was in there. "Whoa, what's that doing here? That's seriously messed up!"

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually." Bonnie turned to Finn. "I've been studying the corpses of the demons you'd killed and –,"

The demon suddenly shot up and clawed at the edge of the bath with a low, moaning roar. "Oh man, it's alive!" Finn drew his sword when Bonnie suddenly laughed and drew confused looks from the three who eyed in her with curiosity. Pressing a button on the edge of the table, she stepped back and gestured as the corpse lay back down. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I was just playing a prank on you." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's not funny, Bonnie." Phoebe frowned. "I was tortured by those things for _years_."

"Come on, it's April Fools, remember?"

"An April Fools prank is a whoopee cushion or a pie in the face; this is just wrong." Jake poked at the corpse.

"Really?" Bonnie's laugh died down and Finn nodded at her with a frown. "Oh, okay then, heh." She scratched her head and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I've been doing some autopsies on some of the demons you'd killed – obviously, not this one." She pressed a button on the table, closing the tub. "And what I found was surprising." She gestured to a screen that slid down. On it were molecules moving in an X-Ray of a demon. "There were trace elements of magic similar to the Enchiridion on the corpses."

"What?" Finn's mouth fell open.

"How's that possible?" Jake turned to the monitor.

"I dunno, but I've scanned the Enchiridion before –," Bonnie winced as Finn frowned at her. "Sorry, I didn't ask, but anyway; I'd scanned the book before and the magic is a close match."

"Do you think the demons came from the book?" Phoebe's brows crossed as she turned to Finn.

"No, it's not possible; the Enchiridion's a hero's book – it can't be evil." Finn frowned.

"But we don't really know anything about it –,"

"It's not evil." He reiterated.

"So, I was thinking I could possibly look through the book and –,"

"No, we don't wanna attract the Lich by opening it." Finn interrupted Bonnie. "We just need to keep studying the corpses until we find something else."

"Okay, suit yourself." Bonnie shrugged.

Finn glanced behind him as Jake and Phoebe headed for the door. Leaning against the table, he smiled at Bonnie as she moved around, gaining a glance from her. "What?" She moved to a computer.

"Well, I wanna help, so, what're you gonna do?" He smirked.

"I'm not gonna be doing anything right now; I need to take a shower first – kinda sweaty."

"I can help with that." He chipped.

"No, Finn, I'm not gonna have sex with an adolescent." She headed out of the lab.

"Hey, I'm nineteen." He followed her as she entered the hall. "And, I'm not trying to … sleep with you; I just wanna help with whatever … you wanna do."

She stopped and turned to him with an unconvinced look. "What could you help me with in the shower that wouldn't be sexual?"

He glanced around and tapped his fingers. "Washing your back?"

"Go home, Finn."

"Fine." He stooped over.

* * *

FINGERS BLAZED over the keyboard as Bonnie's eyes trailed down the screen that lit the dim room. Looking at the time on the taskbar, she huffed and rubbed her nose underneath her glasses. She clicked on the screen, bringing up an application and cleared her throat.

"Bonnie's log, Demon Corpse Study: it's 11:45 pm, April 8th 2016. Autopsy and high-res molecular scans have proven fruitless. Corpses have reached dry decay and fresh samples are decomposing as well." She huffed. "I need more varied specimen to find more than the magic particles." She minimized the program and brought up the world map, moving up to Eurostralia and zoomed in on Ooo. She panned upward and looked at Fiore. "Time to give Finn some help."

* * *

"STOP THERE, evildoer!" Finn stepped on the hood of a car, pointing his sword forward as he took a heroic stance.

"Dude, it's gonna get away." Jake ran past him as he manoeuvred through the packed streets of the Candy Kingdom.

"You've gotta stop being so dramatic all the time." Phoebe flew past him, propelling herself with fire from her hands.

"But bad guys need to know a hero is taking them down." Finn shot a grappling hook at a building from his gauntlet and ran on the roof. He looked at the road ahead as a black, scaled, humanoid demon sprinted onward.

"You're already a hero; people know that." Phoebe smiled.

"It's not about fame." He winced as she deadpanned. "Okay, maybe a little, but it's about letting the bad guys know that they're not gonna get away with anything."

"Well, let's stop them then!" Jake thrust his hand onward, his arm enlarging and he moved to grab the demon. "Now I've got ya!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A loud voice came and a fireball consumed the demon, causing it to writhe as it lashed out and fell on the road.

"What the?" Finn skidded to a stop and jumped down to the sidewalk.

"Well, that was close; that demon could've hurt people." A pink-haired man clad in a hooded black coat, white trousers and boots with his left sleeve torn and bandages wrapped around his arm entered the street. With a wide grin, he looked around and began to drool.

"Oh wow, the city's made of candy!" A blue cat with white wings flew around in the air.

"Stop it, Happy, we're here on a mission, not to –," A redheaded girl clad in armour with a sword sheathed on her back looked around as her mouth fell agape. "It _is_ made of candy."

"I thought you said we should focus on the mission." Crossing his arms, a raven-haired man clad in a white jacket navy blue shirt, black jeans and shoes scowled.

"Uh, Natsu, what're you doing?" A blonde girl clad in a vest, skirt and boots frowned in disapproval as the man walked toward a building.

Punching a hole in the wall, Natsu grabbed a chunk of it and took a bite. "Wow, it is Candy!"  
"Hey, what're you doing!?" Finn ran up to him.

"What? I'm just gonna eat this building." Natsu spoke with his mouth full and swallowed. "The city's made of candy, right? Just having a snack."

"Never!" Finn yelled as he ran up to him and swung his blade.

Catching the blade quickly, the man jerked back and blinked in surprise. "Whoa, you could hurt someone with that."

"I'm not gonna let you eat this city!" Finn punched Natsu, knocking him off his feet.

Wiping spit off his lip, Natsu smirked. "Oh, I'm fired up now!" Slamming his fist in the palm of his hand, he charged fire through his arms and got to his feet.

Natsu threw three fiery punches at Finn, aimed at his head. Dodging the strikes, Finn kicked him in the gut, causing him to skid back against the ground and he lunged at him. Finn drove his sword at him and Natsu dodged, giving him an uppercut that sent him flying back.

"It's on now!" Phoebe rose into the air and sent a torrent of flame at Natsu.

Swallowing the blast, Natsu grinned and wiped his mouth. "Boys, girls, I fight anyone!" He shot toward her.

"What the hell is this guy?" Phoebe froze in disbelief.

"No!" Finn leapt and tackled Natsu before he reached her, driving him into the street below.

The blonde watched as the battle escalated and shook her head, turning to the raven-haired man who leaned against a lamppost. "Could you go and stop him, Gray?"

"Be my guest, Lucy, I'm not stepping him." He turned to the blonde and stretched out. "It's nice to have someone else knock some sense into his head for once."

Happy darted around as he couldn't decide what to eat next. Swooping down to a woman near a store, he landed on her shoulder and licked her cheek. "Ew! What kinda candy is this?" He jerked back and the woman ran off.

"You know they're not _actually_ made of candy, right?" Jake raised his brow as he stood near a car. "Well, their hair is, but they are people."

"Ah, dog!" Happy backed up in surprise.

"That's racist."

Lucy closed her eyes as Finn punched Natsu, causing him to crash into a building and looked around in a panic. "Erza!" She ran toward the redhead who kissed a house shaped like a cake passionately.

"I don't know what they'd call this, but I'm gonna marry you." Erza looked at the edifice with half-lidded eyes. "I love you." Blushing furiously, she bit into the house and buried her face into it.

"Uh …" Lucy paused in surprise and Erza turned to her with frosting all over her face.

"I'm not sharing!" She donned her Adamantine Armour, placing her shield around her as she began to disrobe.

"Erza!"

"What is it?" She popped her head above the shield. Lucy pointed behind her and she turned, seeing children running away from her in a panic. "Ah, I'll eat them later." She returned to making out with the building.

"Erza, that's a person's house and these people aren't really made of candy!" Lucy yelled.

"Really?"

"No and we could really get in trouble once the cops arrive."

"Oh." Erza donned her normal attire. Wiping the cream off her face, she chuckled and rubbed her neck. "Sorry."

"Well, don't apologize; just stop Natsu from wrecking the place!"

"Right." Erza looked around and saw Natsu knock Finn onto a truck with a kick. "Natsu!" The mage ignored her. "Natsu!" She growled as he continued fighting. Drawing her sword, she javelined it at him and it landed on the wall near his head.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Natsu yelled.

"You've gotta stop fighting or –,"

Finn punched Natsu down and stepped on his head. "I will destroy you!" He unsheathed his sword.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs and drew the attention of the people around her. Laughing uneasily at all the attention, she cleared her throat and walked toward Finn. "Stop, we're not your enemies."

"Then why were you destroying buildings?" He turned to her.

"I'm sorry about my friends." She winced and gestured around. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia," she gestured to the raven-haired man, "that's Gray Fullbuster, that's Erza Scarlet, the cat's Happy and that guy you're stepping on is Natsu Dragneel. We're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild in Fiore and we accepted a mission request sent to us by Princess Bubblegum –,"

"Heh, bubblebutt." Natsu snickered and Finn stomped on his head. "Get off!" He jumped to his feet, knocking him aside.

Lucy huffed. "She sent a request for us to hunt down demons in Ooo and that's why we're here."

"Hunting demons? But that's my job." Finn's expression fell.

"Wait, you were chasing down that demon?" Natsu stood up.

"Yeah, that was until you butted in and killed it before I could ask questions!" Finn growled at Natsu and butted heads with him.

"I hope you understand that we didn't mean any harm." Lucy smiled pleadingly.

Looking into her eyes, he nodded uneasily. "Okay, fine." He kicked Natsu aside.

"That's it!" Natsu moved to punch him when Erza quickly backhanded him and caused him to fall over.

"Now, please take us to your queen so that we may properly introduce ourselves." Erza sheathed her sword.

* * *

METAL CLANKED and glass smashed as Finn, Phoebe, Jake, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy waited in the hall outside Bonnie's lab. Sharing confused looks, Lucy and Gray winced as a crash came and the door flung open. Jumping out of the room, Bonnie slammed the door shut and breathed heavily as she leaned against it.

"Heh, sorry." She adjusted her glasses. "An experiment got a little … wild." She straightened her lab coat. "Hey, I'm Princess Bubblegum, but people call me Bonnie." She shook the mages' hands.

"I thought you were the queen of this kingdom." Erza's eyes thinned.

"Well, I'm ruling the kingdom, but I'm not a queen." She greeted Natsu whose eyes dilated in excitement.

"Whoa, a pink hot chick made of candy? I'll eat you out!" Erza punched him and knocked him over.

"Forgive my friend, he's … he needs help."

"Okay …?" Bonnie gave a curious look.

"It's great to meet you, your highness." Lucy smiled. "We're from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, so you got my request." Bonnie's face lit up.

"How could you hire people to hunt demons? That's my job!" Finn whined.

"Well, yes, but I thought you could use a little help." Bonnie turned to him.

"So, what's your situation?" Gray crossed his arms. "Is there like a horde of demons or something?"

"Oh man, why did I agree to go on this mission?" Happy clasped his face in fear.

"Don't worry, little guy; it won't be so bad." Jake offered a smile to the feline and noticed him calm down. "You'll just be ripped to shreds is all." Happy yelped.

"The mission's simple; I just need you to go all around Ooo and round up as many demons as you can." Bonnie smiled and the mages' mouths fell agape.

"You want us to search for demons throughout an entire continent?" Gray frowned. "That could take years."

"Not with this virile hound dog of a man." Bonnie gestured to Natsu. "I've heard his nose could smell creatures miles away."

"Yes, but it could still take long." Erza sifted her mind. "How many demons are we supposed to capture?"

"Well, as many as he sees fit." Bonnie pointed at Finn. "And he's never satisfied till all the _bad guys_ are taken down." She giggled and he got angry.

"Hmm, I don't know if I like this idea." Gray cocked his neck. "How much are you paying us? You kept that off the request."

"Oh, must've forgotten that." She stroked her chin. "How's a million jewel a piece sound?"

"What?" Natsu grinned.

"Hey, you don't pay me!" Finn pouted.

"Oh, Finn." Bonnie touched his shoulder sensually. "Do I need to?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Mmm-mm." He shook his head.

"Good." She smirked.

"Oh, so when she does it." Phoebe muttered and looked away.

"So, how does that sound?" Bonnie turned to the mages.

"Well, I guess we'll have to think about it –,"

"We'll take it!" Natsu cut Erza off.

* * *

NATSU GAGGED and held his mouth tightly as he leaned against a tree in the forest in the Candy Kingdom outskirts. Finn and Phoebe looked at him with curiosity as the mages walked onward. "Uh, you sure your friend's okay?" Finn turned to them.

"Yeah, Dragon Slayers just get a lil motion sick when they get on modes of transport; it's no big deal." Gray pocketed his hands and continued walking.

"Dragon Slayers? I've slayed dragons before and nobody's given me any titles."

"Not our dragons." Happy flew past him. "You'd get roasted alive."

"Relax, Finn, at least they call you a hero." Phoebe placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It's still not fair." Finn walked on and didn't notice her frown. "I've slayed demons, dragons, trolls – I've saved a lotta people and all they call me is a hero?"

"The hero thing is a little overrated." Gray shrugged.

"Well, at least we're … good Samaritans, right?" Lucy smiled hopefully.

"Only if there's money involved from what I've heard about you guys." Jake walked past her.

"Wait, you knew about them?" Finn turned to him.

"Yeah, I mean, why'd you think I didn't attack them when I saw 'em? I read the papers."

"I read too." Finn pouted. "I've just been a little busy."

"No, you don't read." Phoebe chuckled.

"Well, who needs books when you're a swordsman!?" Finn drew his sword and held it forward.

"Now that's the spirit!" Erza unsheathed her blade and stood beside him. She looked at the setting sun dramatically and turned to Natsu. "Join us, Natsu."

"I think I'm gonna p –," He held his mouth and quickly vomited behind a tree.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Finn looked at him with worry.

"He'll be fine." Erza draped her arm over his shoulder. "Now onward, fellow warrior!"

Finn cleared his throat and looked around uneasily as he was pressed against her breast. Diverting his thoughts, he turned to Gray. "Hey, if you're wizards, what kinda magic do you use?"

"I use Ice Make magic." The mage held his hands forth, a fist in a palm, and parted them, creating an ice sword that floated.

"I use Requip Magic." Erza donned her Flight Armour, making Finn drool at her cheetah print top.

"Oh, come on." Phoebe facepalmed.

"I'm a Celestial Wizard and I summon spirits with my gate keys." Lucy tapped her key bag on her belt. "I've had a little trouble with summoning them for a while though."

"What happened?" Finn turned to her.

"It's a long story."

"And I'm a Fire Wizard!" Natsu leapt in front of them and fire burst from his body.

"Mathematical." Finn's face lit up with glee.

Brushing his thumb past his nose, the mage grinned and turned to him. "So, what are you then? You're not a wizard."

"No, but I collect lotta magical stuff." Finn smirked. "These gauntlets have a lotta weapons like bombs and grappler knuckles, I have a buncha swords in my backpack, my boots make me run fast and this amulet protects me from all the elements."

"So, you're basically like Erza?" Natsu folded his arms.

"No, no, I'm no –,"

"Well, whatever, you sound like someone I wanna fight! What do ya say, huh? One round before we keep going?"

"You're on!" Finn brandished his sword.

"Wait!" Lucy raised her hand and looked around.

"Oh come on, can't I have a little fun?" Natsu groaned.

"Shh! Listen." Lucy looked around. A man's scream came weakly from the forest. "You heard that?"

"Let's have a look." Erza moved past her.

Moving out of the pathway and into the bushes, the group manoeuvred through the trees and followed the sound. Sniffing the air, Natsu gestured for them to follow him and he led them to a slope. Poking their heads through the leaves, they looked down in surprise.

"What the hell?" Gray looked closer.

A black humanoid demon with red markings over its skin stood before a Candy citizen who sat against a tree. The man breathed haggardly as wounds littered his body that was clad in tattered clothes. He suddenly began to convulse, his eyes sinking into his skull as his body buckled and broke down into pieces. The shattered flesh and bone shrank down, flew toward the beast and disappeared.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Phoebe scowled.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna stop it." Finn leapt onto the slope.

Sliding down the grass, he drew out Bloodsoak and flipped over, drawing the attention of the demon as he landed before it. The being fired black energy at him from its forehead and he dodged. Looking to the sky, the beast growled as the mages came down and surrounded it.

The demon shot at the opponents around it and jumped back as Finn swung at it. Sidestepping from a fireball sent by Natsu to its left, the beast gave the mage an uppercut that flung him onto a tree. Phoebe punched at it from the right and it kicked her back.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray sent a volley of lances at the demon. The being fired at the projectiles, melting them and hit Gray in the gut, sending him into a nearby stream.

Erza slashed at the demon's head and gut with her two swords, each attack missing as it jumped back and headbutted her. Enlarging his arm, Jake smacked the demon off its feet and lunged toward it with a punch. The being shot him out of the sky and flipped to its feet, eyeing the mages who lay around him in pain as it steadied itself.

Fishing out a key, Lucy ran toward the stream and watched as Finn engaged the demon. "Please work, please work – please work!" She held it before her. "Open Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" She turned the key and opened an energy magic circle that released a spirit with red and white hair in the form of a black teenager.

"Wicked!" Scorpio fired a stream of sand out of a cannon on its back that knocked the demon over.

Natsu launched into the air. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He spat fire on the being and it writhed in pain.

Turning to the mage, the beast tried to fire at him when Finn quickly threw a sword into its chest. Wobbling about, the beast spat out blood and fell over. Watching the flames rise, Natsu and Lucy moved up to the creature, the blonde squinting as she watched it burn.

"Is it dead?" Happy flew over to them.

"Yeah." Lucy stood up when something caught her eye. "What's this?" She ran past the demon and picked up a round jar with a torn strap on it.

"What's that?" Gray came up to her.

"I dunno."

The guys crowded around Lucy and Erza took the jar from her. "Hmm, this must've been where the man was sucked in." She squinted at it. "There're markings on it."

"Wait a minute." Finn frowned and took the vessel from her. "I think I've seen this before."


	3. The Dark

"THE HELMET of Fate?" Lucy squinted at the golden helmet she held in hand as she stood in the forest with Finn, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Phoebe, Happy and Jake.

"Legends say it gives incredible power in exchange for your soul." Finn dramatized.

"Ooh, lemme try it!" Natsu grabbed the helmet.

"Didn't you hear me – it'd take your soul!" Finn pushed him back.

"Yeah, Natsu, you probably shouldn't –," Gray cut himself off then smirked. "You know what, let him wear it."

"No, it's very dangerous." Finn seized it and scowled. "Only Lucy can take it."

"Okay …" She accepted it uneasily. "… Why me?"

"Ah, it's perfect! That's what we've been missing!" Happy hovered up to her. "You can't be sexy cuz we've ignored the obvious; your face was too horrifying to begin with! Finn, you're a genius!"

"What? No, n-no, no, no! I wanted you to check if the symbols match with the jar." Finn winced.

"Stupid cat." Lucy punched Happy and looked at the helmet closely, turning it over. She viewed its interior, seeing an Egyptian ankh inside. "Well, there's a symbol, but …" She compared to the jar. "No, it's not the same."

"Let me have a look." Erza took the objects from her, observing the two. "She's right, but they are similar. We should investigate this further."

"Well, that's one demon down." Gray turned to Finn. "Where do we go from here, cap?"

"Wha-me?" Finn smiled with excitement.

"You're the local and it's your call." He shrugged.

"Oh, um, well, we need to go to Wizard City; I bet it'd have something to explain what the jar is."

"That's perfect, let's get going." Lucy walked on.

"Follow me." Finn walked on.

"Finally, something that makes sense in this continent." Gray and the others tailed him.

* * *

EYEING THE gorge that stretched around them, Gray walked up to Finn and pocketed his hands. "Okay, not to be rude, but why're kingdoms around here food themed? Candy Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom? What's next? Lunch Kingdom?"

"Maybe." Finn shrugged. "I've only been here for over a year, so I haven't been _everywhere_."

"So, why's it like that?"

"I don't know. There was this explosion and then I woke up four hundred years into the future where everyone's still the same age when I left, but totally mutated."

Lucy deadpanned. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not; I'm the only pure human in Ooo."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's true." Phoebe turned to her. "I was captured by demons in the Fire Kingdom for three hundred years until he saved me."

"Whoa, that must've been rough." Lucy's expression fell.

"Well, at least I've got fire powers now." She lit her hands up.

"So, everyone but you is a mutant?" Gray looked to Finn.

"Yeah. What's weird is I was in1986 when the explosion happened and it's 2016 now, but everyone I knew prior to the explosion – Phoebe – say it's been four hundred years." Finn chuckled slightly. "400 hundred years in 30 – crazy, huh?"

"More like _impossible_!" Lucy's eyes dilated. "Look, Ooo is just north of Fiore and the year is 792! I know there's time zones, but not different years entirely!"

"Hey, I'm just as lost as you are, and – wait, you're from 792? What kinda year is that?" Finn looked at her quizzically.

"Uh, ours?" Natsu scoffed. "I know my math is terrible, but damn."

"How's that possible?" Erza asked.

"I dunno, but whatever is going on, I'm gonna find out and I'm gonna find where my family ended up." Finn smirked determinedly.

"Good luck with that." Gray shook his head and jerked back as they reached a dead end. "What the …?"

"We're here." Finn grinned.

"Hey, I thought you said we were heading for a city!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, this is it." Finn put his bag down and removed his hoodie, revealing blonde hair. He stuffed the hood inside.

"What're you doing?" Erza watched him as he pulled out a blue cloak and put it on.

"It's a disguise." Finn tossed another to Phoebe and gave Jake a red coat and hat. He stood up and lowered his hood, pulling a mask up from his shirt collar and covered his mouth. "It's Wizard City and only wizards are allowed."

"Well, where _is_ the city?" Lucy gestured around.

"The wall's a magic barrier activated by the voice of real wizards." Jake wore the hat. "The code is 'wizards rule'."

"Wizards rule? Seriously?" Lucy raised her brow.

"Uh-huh." Jake smiled.

The wall before them flickered and disappeared, revealing a city in a gulley up ahead. "Whoa!" Natsu jerked in surprise.

"That was easy." Gray blinked.

"Well, only if we can keep attention off ourselves." Finn looked to Phoebe and Jake then gestured for the others to follow.

Lucy's face lit as she took in the various wizard shops that littered the market city. Several magic symbols covered the edifices as humanoid mages of varying shapes and sizes traded in the buildings. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"It is Wizard City after all." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, I'd better start investigating." Lucy searched around and walked toward a library. "I'll see you guys back here at …" She looked at her watch. "12pm!"

"I'll help." Finn tailed her quickly.

Gray huffed and looked around. "I'm gonna hold a stakeout in case a demon's here." He walked on.

Seeing the others leave, Natsu sighed. "Wait up." He and Erza went with Gray.

Phoebe crossed her arms as the others dispersed and watched Jake and Happy follow Finn. "Hey, guys, wait up." She mumbled and cocked her neck.

* * *

"HUH, EGYPTIAN again." Lucy chuckled as she set a large book down in the middle of a library. "Guess the writers aren't creative anymore."

Finn fingered books on a shelf across from her and watched as she began to read, using glasses that turned the words to holograms and flipped pages rapidly. Happy and Jake stood a few feet behind him and chuckled as he fidgeted. Sifting his mind, he nodded and walked toward her, taking a seat. "How's it goin'?"

"I'm reading …" She squinted.

He glanced around. "So … you ever wonder if you'd live your life on a boat?"

"What?"

"A boat … would-would ya live on a boat ?"

"Mmm, maybe." She shrugged. "Kinda enjoy the water." She continued reading.

His eyes dilated and he cleared his throat. "D-do you like horror movies?"

"Hmm, no." She held up the book.

He winced and sifted his mind. "You ever been in another country alone?"

"Okay, what is this?" She raised her brow.

"Uh, nothing, just asking a few questions." He forced a laugh.

"Well, no, I haven't." She shook her head and shut the book.

He watched her leave and groaned as she went to the shelves. "Hey, bro, what're you doin'?" Jake hopped onto a seat beside him.

Finn grumbled and sat back. "I was trying to talk to her."

"By asking random questions?" Happy smirked as he sat on the table.

"They weren't random! … They were coded." Finn muttered.

"For what?"

"To see if we were compatible." Finn flinched.

"You wanna date Lucy?" Happy laughed hysterically. "Dude, you'd be better off with Freddie Kruger! I mean, look at her; she's a nightmare!"

"I heard that!" Lucy tossed a book at his head.

"You took that stuff seriously?" Jake chuckled and turned to Finn.

"Hey, it's scientifically proven." He crossed his arms. "MatPat said so."

"Well, you like horror movies, you've been to another country before alone and you can't live on a boat cuz you're afraid of water." Jake counted. "None of your answers match."

"No." Finn scoffed. "I'm not afraid of –," Jake flicked water in his face and he screamed.

"Ha!" Happy watched him writhe on the floor.

* * *

ERZA, GRAY and Natsu perched on a roof, the boys looking at the sky while Erza watched the streets like an ardent sleuth as she held up a magnifying glass. "Ooh, that cloud looks like a chicken! That one looks like a kite! That one looks like a dog and, ooh, that one looks like a peacock." Natsu chuckled. "Peacock."

"Peacock? What're you five?" Gray raised his brow. "And it's a sunny day, like, what clouds are you even looking at?"

"Nah, you won't get it; it's an inside joke between me and Happy."

"Based on what!?" Gray frowned.

Erza's eyes twitched as the two began to argue. "Will you shut up!"

"Yeah, sorry, Erza, but this was a bust." Natsu stood up and walked toward her. "It's been hours and there's nothing here." He cranked his neck. "Bet there'd be some sorta alarm if a demon ended up here."

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Erza huffed and looked at her watch. "Well, it's nearly 12, so we'd better get going."

* * *

"SO." FINN slid up behind Lucy and leaned against a shelf before her. "Where're you from?"

"Fiore – we already said that." Lucy moved a book aside.

His eyes darted around as he heard Jake and Happy snicker nearby. "Well, why don't I give you a tour of Ooo? There's a lotta cool places around here."

"Like where?" She grabbed a book and headed to the reading area.

"Well, there's this awesome volcano I went to a few months back, or this cave in a talking mountain where a dragon lives or, and this is the best one, a dungeon filled with skeleton monsters!" He grinned, holding his fists before him excitedly.

She gave him a deadpanned stare as she looked for words. "That sounds great, but a talking mountain?"

"Yep, what're you gonna do?" He shrugged.

A loud bang came behind them and they turned to see Natsu, Erza and Gray enter the library – the Salamander wearing a large dragon mask. "Look, I am a god!" He roared, fire blazing from the mouth hole as he pumped his fists to the sky.

"Natsu, quit goofing around." Gray frowned then turned to Erza who chuckled. "And stop encouraging him."

"Okay, okay." She smacked the headgear off him and walked towards Lucy as he pouted. "Hey, you said we should meet at 12pm."

"Oh, sorry, I got a little carried away." Lucy rubbed her nape and put a book in a shelf. "I couldn't find anything other than some old Egyptian myths about Scarabs."

"Well, what now?" Gray crossed his arms.

"Only one thing." Natsu grinned. He kicked Finn, knocking him aside and grabbed the Helmet of Fate as it flung out of his hands.

"Wait, stop!" Lucy reached toward him.

"This's gonna be awesome!" He donned the helmet.

* * *

"WHOA." NATSU gasped as he stood in a desolate, dim realm. A bright light came down from above and he looked up, failing to see its source as it blinded him.

"Who are you?" A loud voice echoed.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, but people call me Salamander, the Dragon Slayer." His voice echoed in a cacophony, at times coming before he even spoke. "Whoa, cool."

"You, you're not –,"

"Who are you? What is this place?" Natsu looked around.

"I am Nabu, the Lord of Order and you are inside the Helmet of Fate." The ominous voice bellowed.

"Oh, so, it's some kinda parlour trick."

"Listen, you fool! I do not know how you found the Helmet, but you must know that the world is in grave –,"

"Hello?" Natsu listened for the echo. "Sweet." He chuckled. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He spat out, saliva spraying out instead of fire. "What the?"

"You are in the realm where several ancient powerful wizards have spent –,"

"Gimmie back my powers, you jerk!"

"Silence! The boundaries between dimensions have been tampered with and the cosmos has been heavily altered. All reality, all times and space have merged and –,"

"I'm not listening!" Natsu blocked his ears.

"If you do not stop the Lord of Chaos from obtaining –,"

"Blah, blah, blah!"

"Go to the Bad Lands, you must –,"

"You're a big stupid head!" Natsu sang.

"Enough!"

* * *

NATSU FLOATED above Finn, Jake, Happy and the mages silently. With the helmet on his head, he was garbed in a yellow cloak, gloves, boats and navy blue tights. His eyes glowed brightly when a light burst from him and he plummeted to the floor.

"Natsu!" Erza came to his side as he lay on the floor with his normal attire, the helmet rolling a few feet away as he roused in unconsciousness.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy and the others converged around him.

"You could've gotten killed." Happy landed near him.

"You idiot." Erza helped him up.

"Yep, you sound like that guy." Natsu grunted.

"What guy?" Lucy's brows knotted.

Natsu steadied himself. "There was this guy inside the helmet who called himself Nabu, said he was a Lord of Order and we should stop some Lord of Chaos or something."

"That was the name of the cult I got the Helmet from." Finn snapped his finger.

"Cult?" Lucy's eyes dilated.

"I wasn't part of them or anything; I merely killed them all and took their stuff." Finn raised his hands. "They were doing human sacrifices in hopes of awakening a Lord of Chaos. Thought they were a bunch of nutcases, but I didn't wanna take any chances."

"What else did Nabu say?" Erza looked to Natsu.

"Something about the cosmos being altered and all realities merging; magical mumbo jumbo – I wasn't listening." He scratched his head. "He said we should head to the Bad Lands."

"Goddammit!" Finn groaned.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's just a place full of mutants." Finn groaned. " I'll take you there." He headed for the door.

* * *

CRICKETS CHIRPED through the still air, meshing with the crackling of fire as Finn, Phoebe, Jake and the mages set up camp. Sitting amongst the others at the fireplace, excluding Natsu and Lucy, Finn spread a large map that outlined the locations of Ooo. "Cloud Kingdom?" Gray raised his brow.

"Now that's my favourite." Jake laughed. "Man, Party god is wild."

"How many gods are there?" Erza asked.

"Well, we don't know, but Party god's this floating disembodied head of a wolf that rules Cloud Kingdom and has crazy parties _all_ the time."

"… Right." Gray huffed and shook his head. "Wait, how's the Ice Kingdom next to a desert?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "But I wouldn't go there, there's this tyrant, the Ice King, and I'd rather avoid him."

"So, what's so dangerous about the Bad Lands? If everyone in Ooo's a mutant anyway, why're the ones there so different?" Erza pointed at the map.

"Trust me, these ones are crazy. The place's filled with bandits, cannibals – all kinds of monsters and most people who go there end up lost forever. Luckily, I've got this magic compass that can navigate through the strong magnetic pulls that are all over the place." Finn smiled.

"Well, Ooo's pretty insane, but at least it's not boring." Gray leaned back.

"It sure isn't." Finn rolled up the map when he saw Lucy walking out of her tent. "Hey, Lucy." He walked up to her. "You find anything in that book I got ya?"

"Finn, buddy, pal, amigo." She patted his shoulder and grinned, drawing a confused look from him.

"What're you doing?"

"Just acknowledging you, platonic friend." Her smile widened. "Brother."

"Oh, come on!" Finn groaned and walked away.

"What? I just wanted to ask about the places you were talking about." She followed him.

Phoebe frowned and drew her knees close to her chest. Resting her elbows on them, she looked into the fire and thinned her eyes. The sounds and cold of the night dampened and vanished from her mind. All that remained was the warmth and glow of the fire before her. Her deep orange orbs sunk into the fiery depths, surrounded and engulfed in the heat.

Anger rose.

Erza's brows crossed as she heard a low growl come from the girl who sat next to her. She turned and frowned as steam rose from her body. "Phoebe?" The girl squinted and blinked rapidly as she began to fidget and look around. "Phoebe, are you okay?"

Finn turned upon hearing her name, his face falling cold as he saw an aura exude from her small frame. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" The girl shot up and snarled like an animal.

"Whoa, I know Lucy's hard to look at, but calm down." Happy jumped with a start.

"Hey!" Lucy frowned.

Phoebe screamed wildly and the fire exploded, spraying wood around and set the grass ablaze. "Hey, what the hell?" Gray backed up in surprise.

Red veins appeared along the skin of the redhead and she thrashed about, quickly clutching her head. Finn quickly came to her side and she lashed out at him, nearly cutting him with her nails that slowly sharpened. He gasped as he stepped back, the girl before him nearly unrecognisable as her orange eyes went black and her once plump face grew skinny and pale.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Jake backed up.

Phoebe screamed and clung to her jacket, ripping the fabric and clawed at the ground. Sparks fizzled out of her body and she erupted in a bright flame. "Finn, what's going on?" Erza drew her sword.

"I don't know; she's never done this before!" Finn frowned in worry as he looked at Phoebe who began to pant.

Phoebe gasped sharply and the fire died, letting the consuming dark of the night fill the camp. Lucy yelped in surprise and the others quickly tensed up. Phoebe rose up slowly, her hands quickly wrapping round her shoulders and she quickly backed into Finn who instinctively held her.

"Something's coming." She breathed shakily.

Finn frowned and turned to her, seeing the glow in her eyes and life in her cheeks that quickly went dead in fright as she leaned into him. Gray squinted as he looked around, hearing a rustling in the bushes. "She's right – I can hear something."

"Oh man." Happy went and held onto Lucy's leg.

Erza held her sword forward and looked at the black forest around them. Her eyes dilated and she searched worryingly. "Where's Natsu?"

A fog slowly rose from the earth, contrasting against the shadowed woods and swept through the camp. A silence fell around them and Lucy quickly drew a key as Finn drew his sword. Moving out of his hold, Phoebe stepped forward and frowned. Fire rose from her body and lit the ground. Snakes massed around them.

"Oh my God!" Lucy jumped onto the ashen firewood as the serpents surrounded them.

"Step back!" Erza donned her Lightning Empress armour and pointed her spear at the snakes.

The serpents slithered about, their grey, scaly bodies creating a pattern as they circled their prey. They moved a few feet toward them and stopped. Their cold eyes glinted in the mist and their tongues lashed out as they hissed.

"Oh no." Finn's eyes dilated.

"What's happening?" Gray turned to him.

"It's –,"

The snakes sped back into the bushes. The silence blared once more, the sounds of their hastened breaths and the crackling of Phoebe's fire filling the air as they looked around. Finn held his sword tightly and his eyes thinned.

"Whatever you do, don't touch them." He frowned.

"Don't touch what?" Gray raised his brow.

Loud shrieks came as several humanoid beasts stampeded out of the forest. Coming into the glimmer of Phoebe's fire, the monsters were illuminated, revealing their bodies comprised of serpents.

A demon clawed at Erza and she slashed its arm, its blood spraying onto her forearm and caused her to hiss in its sting as scales formed on her skin. Kicking the beast back, she sliced it in half and jumped away from splattering entrails.

Finn jammed his sword into a monster's mouth and swiped his free arm, pelting the ground with small balls that released smoke. "We have to spread out! If they surround us, we're done for!"

Lucy held her key before her. "Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!" She winced as a flash came. It vanished. "What the?"

"Lucy!" Finn cut down a demon that ran up to her and he tossed a ball at its blood, causing it to dissipate. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand.

Phoebe shot fire at three demons and sprayed the ground, causing them to backtrack. She panted and another smacked her aside, sending her flying against Finn and landed on Lucy. She writhed as scales spread on her cheek, drawing a gasp from Lucy.

Seeing the demons charging at them, the blonde helped Phoebe up and ran into the woods. "We have to go!"

Finn slashed a demon aside and jumped to his feet. A monster charged at him from behind and suddenly froze solid. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray smashed it to pieces. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right!" Finn tossed several smoke balls and ran into the forest with him.

Happy yelped and flew away from a demon to his left. A monster spat a strip of acid from his right and Jake quickly grabbed him, moving him from harm's way. "Don't worry, I got ya, little guy!" Jake held the feline and enlarged his free arm, pushing a tree down to block the demons as he ran off.

* * *

ERZA SLASHED two demons aside and flipped back, firing lightning at two more. She landed on the ground and panted as a fire started, bringing the forest alight. She looked around and several demons surrounded her, ready to strike as she clung to her spear. The flames shot up and encircled her, burning the hordes and causing them to step back.

She jerked back as a figure ran toward her, speeding through the fire as if it were nothing and fell on the ground. Breathing heavily, the person knelt and panted, grabbing his scaled arm in pain.

"Natsu!" Her face came alight.

"Shit, what are these things?" He looked at his hand, seeing it develop blisters.

"They're demons – we shouldn't touch them." She came to his side.

"Damn, there too many around here." He stood up and looked around. "Doubt we can fight them all; not in the dark like this."

"Then we need to move. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran into the woods.


	4. The Ambush

**THE AMBUSH**

GRAY INHALED sharply as he pulled a blade out of his arm, the cold, steely morning air stinging the cut on his lip and increasing his aggravation. Tossing the bloodied metal aside, he looked at the wound on his forearm and huffed in anger, sitting against the large tree that provided patchy shade over him in the forest.

Trees stood tall and bent all around, their bodies intertwining in a jarring kaleidoscope of colour that made him sick. The wildlife no less exasperated him, the bodies of the forest animals contorted in grim herbivore, carnivore hybrids with pallid skin and rangy limbs. The grass spread out unevenly on the ground, streams and ponds of purple water littering the horizon.

"Here's the stuff." Finn walked up to him. Placing a pile of leaves before him, the adventurer sat down and removed his bag, rummaging through the void and fished out a mortar and pestle.

"What's that?"

"A cure for the poison." Finn grabbed some leaves and began mushing.

"What were those monsters?"

"Well, I don't know. They're demons, I guess – they always move packs and their blood and skin – well, it does that." He pointed at the scales on Gray's hand, getting back to work on the remedy.

"Is it permanent?" Gray looked at his hand again, his voice lowering in worry.

"If you don't take the remedy." Finn reached for his hand.

"What _is_ the remedy?" Gray queried, uneasily complying.

"A bunch of leaves." Finn poured the paste on his wound.

"Ah, shit!" Gray recoiled, withdrawing his hand as steam rose. "What the hell!?"

"Didn't say it wouldn't hurt." Finn shrugged. "Dunno of an _exact_ remedy – just know you need to cool it with some leaves before it kills you."

Gray bit his tongue as the concoction bubbled on his hand. "So, where are we?"

Finn fished a map from his bag, spreading it out and read: "Uh … It's one of the uncharted areas where mutation's still taking place."

"Wait, _all_ of Ooo was once like this?" Gray asked and Finn shrugged in response as if it didn't bother him. It was home for him after all, Gray decided.

Gray sat back to rest against the tree. He felt he deserved a break after fighting all night, but it was quickly interrupted by a low howl echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" He sat up hastily.

Finn listened, the sound coming again in a sickly moan. "It's a ghost."

Gray deadpanned as all the tension he felt dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Finn looked around apprehensively. Gray groaned and ran his hand down his face. This was going to be a long day, he lamented.

The moans crescendoed, filling the forest around them as they echoed in rising dissonance. The two stood by the large tree, prepared for what was to come as a figure moved through the shadows ahead.

Finn held his sword forward as the being came into the light, his mouth falling as its form was illuminated. The being that now stood before them was in fact a woman in her thirties, her raven hair tussled and her white dress tattered. Her face was round and pale, distress watering her bloodshot eyes as she looked to Finn.

"M… Mom?" He gasped as he dropped his sword.

Gray frowned as he saw the woman as well, his mind whirring in shock. "… Ur?"

* * *

JAKE GASPED for air, his paws at his sides as his ribs stung from laughter. "You've gotta be joking, man." He turned to Happy who walked alongside him down a muddy path in the deep, green forest.

"I swear, I'm not." The feline professed with a raised paw.

"I thought you said Erza's the sane one."

"No, nobody's sane in our guild. Man, you should see how everyone keeps fighting all the time."

Jake's laugh slowly died down. "Wait, if everyone's completely wild, then how do you guys work? Nobody's in charge?"

"Well, there's Master Makarov; we call him Gramps."

"Is he the normal one?"

"Hmm, how do I put it? … He's … angrier."

"So, basically an angry old man running a home for the medically insane?"

"Yeah, basically." Happy shrugged.

Jake deadpanned then grinned. "Now that's awesome!"

"Yep, that's Fairy Tail for ya." Happy sighed. "Just wish we didn't get lost like that."

Jake looked around. "So, do you have any way of finding the others? A spell or something?" He asked.

"No." Happy responded. "Man, I can't believe Natsu ditched us like that!" The feline groaned.

"Yeah, where'd he go anyway?" Jake turned to him.

"I don't know." Happy sighed despondently. "This isn't the first time either. For a while now, he's been up and going and I don't know where he goes."

Jake studied Happy's face, seeing the sadness wash over him. "You in love with him or something?"

"Dude!" Happy frowned and Jake laughed, soliciting a chuckle from him. A loud thud came from the bushes to their right.

"What was that?" Jake stopped, his eyes darting to and fro. Happy looked around with wide-eyed unease. "It sounded big." A tree fell before them and they screamed simultaneously.

Birds fled the bushes to their right, colouring the skies like black dots as they dispersed. The sounds became crashes, their intervals diminishing as another tree fell before them, blocking their path. Jake and Happy watched ardently, abreast as a large paw – bigger than both of them combined – smashed onto the trunk of the fallen mahogany.

The duo were frozen, Happy gripped in fear and Jake with shock, as a giant grey lizard stood before them. Slithering down to the ground with snake-like mobility, the beast rose to fifteen feet, its body streamlined and slim with grey markings on its underbelly that wove up to a mouth that bared sharp teeth and a lashing tongue. Eyeing its prey with desire, the monster cast its cold white eyes on the two, inching toward them. It meowed.

"Huh?" Jake's expression fell to a confused stare.

"Did that thing just meow?" Happy asked.

"What the hell …?"

The monster purred as it moved toward them, trying to brush its head against Jake who lurched away. Ignoring the canine's recoil, the lizard moved to Happy and opened its mouth, ready to snap at him. Jake enlarged his arm and grabbed the feline, pulling him away as it tried to eat him. The monster mewed in protest.

"What's going on?" Happy reeled, his chest heaving as he panted.

"I don't wanna find out." Jake puffed his arm up and smacked the creature, sending it hurling over the fallen tree and crashing on the ground. "Run!" The dog ran on and the cat spread his wings, flying up high.

Jake and Happy ran off as the meowing lizard recovered and scrambled over the tree. Seeing the creature close the distance between them, Jake leapt into the forest to his right and pushed a tree in the monster's way. He looked back and saw the beast lope around in confusion, giving a whistle to Happy who swooped down and flew alongside him.

"A meowing cat-eating lizard and a dog whistling a dog over? Yep, I've seen everything." Happy said and Jake chortled. "Man, you should see the time I –,"

Jake yanked his tail and wrapped his paw around his mouth. Happy tried to protest and Jake held a finger up, quickly moving back and standing near a tree. He let go of the cat and pointed behind him, letting the feline veer his head out. A group of demons stood on a footpath nearby.

"Whoa." Happy whispered and Jake hushed him.

The beasts were eyeless, having red, scaled skin, humanoid builds with small spikes running down their backs and tails protruding from grey feathers that covered their goat-like legs. They made strange screeching, bleating noises, seemingly communicating and exchanged nods. Looking around viciously, the demons moved down the footpaths, allowing for Happy and Jake to see the jars they had strapped to their necks.

"There're more of those magic jar things." Happy pointed out.

Jake frowned as he watched them leave. "Let's follow 'em." Happy nodded and tailed the canine as it walked up to a tree. Happy moved a leaf aside when he felt an overwhelming weight come upon him, manacling him to the ground. "Happy!" Jake turned and came to his side, getting pulled down as well as a vacuum like pull held them down.

"What's going on!?" Happy grunted.

Jake gritted his teeth as he tried to move, seeing the ground around him slowly come alight. "Oh no." He gasped.

* * *

ERZA DREW her knees to her chest as she sat at the mouth of the dirty cave and focussed her eyes on the dew covered grass that filled the path that stretched out before her. She was in deep thought, the sounds of the forest caving in on her mind to create a whirring storm of worry. A frown creased her forehead she sank deeper when a hand lay on her shoulder, jolting her from her contemplation.

"Oh, Natsu." She turned to the mage who took a seat beside her. "Thought you were gonna be out for a while."

"Yeah. It felt like I was gonna die from all that poison." He looked at his arm, seeing the calluses that'd formed after the scales healed earlier.

"It's a good thing the herbs worked then." She turned back to the grass.

Thinning his eyes as he watched her, Natsu frowned with curiosity and joined her stare into the forest. "You trying to see if you can move it with your mind?"

"Huh?"

"I tried it before – it doesn't work; there's no telekinetic leaf magic." Natsu smirked. "Or maybe it'd work; you looked like you were staring at it for a while."

"No, no, that's not what I was doing." She chuckled then huffed with concern. "I was just wondering about what happened last night."

"Where?"

"Back at the camp before the demons attacked. We were all headed to bed when Phoebe just went insane."

"Like how?"

"I don't know what to call it – it's like she was possessed."

"What?"

"I know, it made no sense." Erza turned to Natsu. "One moment she's quiet then she suddenly goes berserk. Her skin went pale, her eyes dead, black and soulless."

"We're still talking about Phoebe here, right? Not Lucy or –,"

"Phoebe." She emphasized.

"Whoa, and I thought Ooo couldn't get weirder." He laid back.

"The worst thing is that the look in her eyes was the same like the demons we fought."

"Wait, you think she's a demon?" He raised his brow.

"Or possessed by one – I don't know." She took the position she was in. "There's more going on than just random demon attacks."

"Nah, she's just weird – no big deal; kinda our deal anyway, right?"

"No, there's something else going on."

"Or you just need to relax." He smirked. "C'mon we're in a cave, it's quiet; there's nothing to worry about."

"It is relaxing." She looked around, warming up to the idea.

"See? Take a load off." He patted the space beside him.

She turned to him, part of her wanting a break after being up all night. But her thoughts plagued her. "I still need to ask her what's going on."

"Erza, they're our friends now – why shouldn't we trust them?" He sat up.

"We don't even know anything about them; we can't let our guard down."

"Well, if they're demons, why're they helping us _hunt_ demons?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out anyway." She began to stand.

"Erza, come on." He held her hand and she looked at him unsurely.

Considering the other, she looked outside and scowled slightly. She turned to him when a sudden low rumbling came. "What was that?"

"Heh, didn't think I was that hungry." Natsu chuckled then froze as tremors came from behind him. "Okay, that was so not me."

"Something's coming!" Erza quickly got up and grabbed her sword from the wall.

Low rumbling and moaning growls echoed through the cave, growing in pitch as they ran out. Moving into the forest, the duo stopped and panted for breath as the noise halted. Natsu huffed in relief and wiped sweat off his brow. He walked toward Erza and suddenly stopped.

"What the?"

His feet were stuck to the ground. Grabbing his boot, he tried to pull his leg and ended up on his knees, manacled by a force that held him down. He grunted and moved his head upward, seeing Erza stuck in the same situation he was in. He tried to speak when the ground slowly came alight.

* * *

THE TRICKLING of water weaved in the tranquillity of the forest as Phoebe squatted at the bank of a river. Rising to dizzying heights, a large waterfall flowed into the stream, flourishing the flora on either side as a forest gleamed in the beautiful morning light.

Phoebe grunted as she gave a bundle of leaves its last pound as she created a paste amongst the rocks. Bracing herself, she took a handful and rubbed it on her scaled cheek, grimacing and hissing at the sting as steam rose from the wound. She stood up, enduring the agony as a tear ran down her face and she looked at a gash on her arm.

Unwilling to stay longer, the girl looked around and called out: "Lucy, we need to get moving!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Lucy responded as she stepped out of the woods and adjusted her key bag. "Just wanted to make sure the demons weren't following us."

"Doubt you'd have been able to stop them if they did." Phoebe walked on.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lucy muttered as she followed. "You got a way to contact everyone else?"  
"No, forgot to charge my phone."

"Charge your what?"

"My phone." Phoebe turned to her, noticing her quizzical look. "It's a communication device."

"Oh." Lucy nodded and looked around, crossing her arms. "Um, Phoebe, what happened last night?" She noticed the woman stiffen, but pried on. "You weren't yourself."

Phoebe pressed her lips together and rubbed her shoulder. "Well …" She sighed and turned to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lucy nodded.

"Well … I think I might be a … demon."

"What?" Lucy stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I don't know how, but I think the explosion changed me; I don't think I'm human at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was captured and tortured by demons for four centuries, they hurt me more than you could know, but … I felt like I was one of them." Phoebe continued as Lucy frowned. "I've thoughts gnawing at the back of my head – anger and rage and I feel like I'm losing control. When I go on missions with Finn and Jake, I can understand what the demons are saying when nobody else can – they don't speak any language in Ooo, but I understand them." She paused. "They call me princess."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know." Phoebe rubbed her shoulder. "It frightens me every time I think about it and every time they call me that, I just want to shut them out, but when I do, I feel like I'm hurting my own people."

"I don't understand, why would they torture you if you were a princess."

"I don't know." Phoebe frowned. "But I don't want Finn to know either."

"Well, he's your friend, isn't he? I bet he'd understand."

"I don't want him to be burdened by it. He may seem happy all the time, but he's hurting; he puts the world on his shoulders and made it his mission to save Ooo." Phoebe paused. "The demons are out ravaging the world because he saved me. He's lost everything he knows and he's fighting to make things better. How would he live with himself if he learned that people have died because he let hordes of demons loose to save a demon."

Lucy frowned as she tried to think. "I don't know how I can help you, but I think you should let him know."

"What am I even supposed to say?" Phoebe asked.

"Tell him the truth." Lucy said, causing Phoebe to calm slightly. "You can't hide this from him anymore and if you care about your friendship, you'll tell him."

Phoebe sifted her mind and nodded slightly. "Okay, I will."

Lucy smiled in assurance and tried to walk toward her. She failed. "What the hell?"

Phoebe tried to move her feet and found herself stuck, her body forced to its knees as she tried to move. "Shit."

"What is this?"

"It's a trap." Phoebe frowned and looked around her as a large magic circle around on the ground.

* * *

FINN'S EYES were wide with shock as he saw the woman before him in the forest; his lip quivering. "M-mom."

"Ur, how's this possible?" Gray frowned.

Finn blinked and turned to the mage. "Ur?"

"Yes, she's my trainer, or was."

"Your trainer? That's my mom." Finn gestured to her.

"Your mom?" Gray looked at him then at the woman. "What're you talking about?"

"What're _you_ talking about?" Finn raised his brow.

Gray studied the woman and walked toward her. "Ur died many years ago in Fiore – I saw it with own eyes." Finn watched him curiously as he stopped in place. "You're not Ur." The woman tried to speak and he cut her off. "Ice Make: Sword."

"No!" Finn ran toward him.

Gray summoned a blade that appeared in his hand, swiftly slashing the woman across her chest. Finn halted and his mouth fell agape, his knees feeling weak as he saw blood flow from the woman's wound. He growled and clenched his fists till the white-knuckled when the woman suddenly convulsed and exploded into a puff of smoke that flew back.

"It was a ghost." Gray held the sword at his side.

Finn grabbed the weapon he dropped and began to backtrack as the mist began to swirl in mid-air. "Get back!" He grabbed his bag from the tree and put it on, grabbing a ninja star from a slot in his gauntlet and tossed it onto the haze.

The projectile hit the smoke and erupted, spreading a white gas that froze it. Coming to Finn's side, Gray studied the crystalline mass that stood before him, dismissing his ice sword as he deemed it useless. "It was an illusion. Ghosts usually come in the form of the …" He looked to Finn who sheathed his sword and looked at the hunk of ice, his face in deep, angry scowl that was uncharacteristic of him. "I –,"

Finn walked off when he felt the earth rumble. Recognizing the sensation, he looked up to the sky and saw several beams of yellow light shoot up from the ground. "Oh no."

"What was that?" Gray asked. Finn quickly ran toward a tree and pressed his back against it. Peeping out slowly, he frowned as he saw several demons running down a path. "What's going on?" Gray repeated the question.

"This is really bad." Finn turned to him. "Those lights are magic mines, traps that demons set and our friends must've tripped them."

"Oh man." Gray's eyes dilated in worry.

"We need to find them before they're ambushed." Finn scowled.


	5. Beast Within

CHAPTER 5

THE YELLOW beams of light shot to the skies all around the forest. Finn and Jake watched them in horror and Finn drew his sword, Bloodsoak.

"Okay, we've gotta split up," Finn said. "If we can free some of them, we can get to the others in time."

"How do we do that?" Gray asked.

"With these." Finn fished out a sack from his bag and handed it to him. "They're magic circle breakers. Toss them on the circles when you reach the others.

"Right."

"Be careful where you step; we can't be sure there aren't more of them."

"Got it." Gray nodded.

"Alright, let's move!" Finn ran off into the woods up ahead. Gray looked around and ran on to his left.

NATSU AND Erza lay bound to the magic trap before the cave. NATSU growled in pain and dug his nails into the ground. Panic took hold of Erza as she saw demons drawing close to her. The creatures all had humanoid builds, some armed with axes and others bearing tusk-shaped horns on their heads.

Erza tried to stand, but quickly collapsed on the magic circle that electrocuted her. The demons converged on the two when a powerful wave suddenly shot out of Natsu, blowing them back. The Salamander stood before Erza, breathing haggardly and looking around.

Erza looked on in shock and began to track back. Natsu's skin pulsated with red energy and scales formed up his arm, all reaching his cold black eyes as he turned to her. Breathing heavily like a beast, he launched at Erza, but quickly fell over and collapsed.

"What the hell …?" Erza stood and moved up to Natsu. He was unconscious.

FINN GRINNED as he barrelled through the forest. Several armed, humanoid demons converged on him as he approached and though he didn't know why they were attracted to him, it served him well that they were no longer focussing on his friends.

"Let's do this!" He yelled as he drew out his sword and lunged at two demons.

Finn slashed a demon's head off and rolled to the ground. Rushing to his feet, he smacked the decapitated head toward the second demon and quickly jumped back. He took in his surroundings and gauged his opponents. There were all taller than him, ranging from six to eight feet in height and each had a muscular physique.

Muscling through wouldn't be a smart option.

A demon roared and all at once, the demons charged on Finn. Finn, cornered by the horde, fished a black ball from his pocket and smashed it before him, shrouding himself in a puff of smoke. He jumped back in the haze and spun around. He pulled up a clock from his shirt and covered his mouth. Squinting tightly, he looked through the fog and his necklace glowed, sharpening his vision.

Finn landed on the ground with a skid and dashed to a baffled demon near a tree. He slashed the bark and knocked the tree onto the beast. The sound swept the area and just as he hoped, the rest of the monsters converged on it. With featherweight steps, he ran toward three demons coming from behind him. He cut them all in half with a swift swing of the sword and dipped his hand into his pocket.

Finn sheathed his sword and pulled out five cubes which he tossed back at the demon horde. The cubes hit the earth and exploded, creating a black vacuum that sucked in the monsters and a small part of the forest, leaving the ground bare.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" Finn ran on toward a beam of light.

"ICE-MAKE: Prison!" Gray thrust his hands at the ground as demons ran toward him.

A sheet of frost spread out before him and encircled the creatures around him. A magic circle appeared beneath Gray and a massive roof of ice shot up, raising him into the air. Bars erected and enclosed the beasts, trapping them in the edifice. Gray rose to his feet and turned to his left, seeing a beam of light that shot above the trees.

He opened his hand and summoned a magic circle out of which a sword appeared. He moved to jump off the cell when an earthshattering roar startled him.

"There it is again." Gray frowned and looked to the direction it came from. "What is that?"

NATSU THRASHED about in pain, his hands clung to his head and his extending claws digging into his flesh. Erza watched in horror as the mage began to transform into a beast. It was horrific: his eyes deep black and dead, his skin marred with scales and his hair frizzed and jutting out like spikes. He looked more like a demon that anything else.

"Natsu …" Erza hesitated to approach him; confusion etched on her brow.

The Salamander screeched and spat fire all around him, incinerating trees to his left in a circular motion until he turned to Erza. The redhead froze in fear as Natsu looked at her and she began to backtrack. She glanced and noticed the demons in the woods just as terrified as she was.

What was he?

Natsu roared again and lunged onto Erza, the force of the blow knocking her off her feet and slamming her against the earth. He held her neck tight in his unrelenting grip, his cold eyes eager to squeeze the life out of her.

THE SOUNDS of Natsu's growls filled the halls of the dim edifice; the only luminescence emanating from a crystal ball hovering before a thrown. On the throne sat a slim man who watched the events unfold with intent, his gaze focussed solely on the mage who'd suddenly turned on his friends.

"Well, this is quite interesting." A smile crept onto his lips.


	6. The Dragon god

NATSU GRIT his teeth as he strangled Erza. His body was almost unrecognisable and the demons were getting closer.

Erza choked, but tried to reason with him. "Natsu … stop." She said in halting breaths.

His grasp tightened and she was slowly blacking out when he jerked back suddenly. He blinked rapidly and his body began to revert to normal. Erza coughed and looked at Natsu who stared at his hand in horror, not recognising himself.

"Natsu?" Her brows furrowed.

Demons amassed and lunged toward them when their friends came to the rescue. Finn spin kicked a demon, Gray sliced another with an ice sword, Phoebe sprayed fire at several of them and Jake swooped down, kicking the remaining demons around as a giant. Happy flew in with Lucy and panted as he set her down, collapsing on the ground in a heap.

"So … heavy." He gasped, gaining a frown from the blonde.

"Is everyone okay?" Jake asked as he shrunk down.

Erza and Natsu remained quiet on the ground, stunned and failing to notice the others. Finn looked at them and got confused.

"Guy?" He asked.

"What happened here?" Lucy walked up to them.

Erza slowly got to her feet and rubbed her neck. "We need to get out of here before more demons come."

"Yeah, we may have stopped a few, but I don't think we can fight them all." Jake said.

"Yeah, I've used a lot of magic energy already." Gray disintegrated his sword.

"Got ya." Finn sheathed his sword and drew out a black diamond from his bag. "Huddle up and brace yourselves."

The guys surrounded Finn as he looked around. Erza turned to Natsu who shakily stood up and joined them. Finn crushed the diamond in his hand, releasing smoke than shrouded them.

* * *

DEEP IN the mountains away from the forest, the smoke cloud appeared and released the seven, dispersing in the wind.

"Alright, here we are guys; we're far enough from the forest and I think we can camp out here for a while so I can pinpoint our location." Finn looked around.

"I'll just take a na –," Jake collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

The guys spread out and began to make up camp. Phoebe set fire to some rocks to make a campfire and sat down, soon joined by Lucy who looked at Finn.

"So, are you going to tell Finn anytime soon?" Lucy asked.

Phoebe looked at Lucy, then at Finn and wondered what to do. Erza put her sleeping bag near the main fire and saw Natsu seated alone far from everyone else.

"What happened to Natsu?" Happy flew up to her.

Erza furrowed her brow as she watched Natsu. Happy grew concerned and flew up to him.

* * *

ERZA WOKE up early the next morning when everyone was still asleep. She looked around and saw that Natsu had gone. She left the camp and made her way through the mountains, finding a chasm far from the camp. Entering the chasm, she walked on and found a small river leading up to a waterfall.

Near the river was Natsu who was in the middle of training. She looked at him closely and saw that the bandages on his left arm were off, revealing burn marks on it.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?"

"What? Erza?" Natsu pulled down his sleeve and cleared his throat.

"What happened to your arm?" She walked up to him.

"N-nothing happened, I was just training." He said uneasily.

"Natsu, you haven't been yourself since yesterday." She said. "Look, I don't blame you for what happened; there was obviously a spell –,"

"There's nothing wrong, okay? I was just tired last night and I'm just training."

"Natsu, just tell me already, I saw your arm." Erza frowned.

Natsu huffed and uncovered his arm, revealing his wound to her.

"Is that a burn wound? How is that possible?" She asked. "You're a Fire Dragon Slayer; how did you get burned?"

"Let's just get back to camp." Natsu to pick up his bandages and Erza held his hand, stopping him.

"Natsu, you can tell me what happened." She said softly.

He hesitated and frowned. "Alright."

Natsu dropped the bandages and took a seat. Erza sat beside him and he huffed as he looked at the waters.

"After Igneel died, I wanted to take revenge and kill Acnologia. I searched for months, but couldn't find anything." He said.

"You were going to fight him alone? He would've killed you." She frowned.

He huffed. "It didn't matter to me. After months and months of searching, I encountered this cult called the Order of the Nine Stars who were hunters of magical creatures led by a man called Erhard Vinzenz who called himself the Dragon god. If there was anyone who'd know where Acnologia was, it'd be them." Natsu's mind went back as he explained.

* * *

A wall exploded in a castle throne room and Natsu walked in through the hole. He was clad in red robes and his clothes were tattered, his eyes cold and focussed as he moved up to Erhard who was clad in a thick cloak and was seated atop the throne.

"Who dares enter these hallowed halls?" Erhard asked.

"They call me Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel. I'll keep it short; tell me where Acnologia is and I won't beat you down." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"You threaten me? What can a boy do to a god?"

"I'm no boy." Natsu frowned.

Erhard shot toward Natsu and tackled him, crashing through a wall and out onto the mountain side. Natsu fell on the rocks and flipped back, spitting fire at Erhard.

"I attacked him without a second thought and it was like fighting a thousand men at once." Natsu narrated. "None of my spells worked against him; it was like fighting a devil."

Erhard sent a magic circle onto Natsu, pinning him against the ground. He raised his arms, summoning several energy swords that stabbed into him.

"Unus mille deos: Fall deorum!" Erhard yelled.

Energy rained upon Natsu, washing over him and borrowing through his chest.

* * *

Natsu held his chest and clenched his fist as the pain resounded in his mind. "Moments after that were a blur."

"I'm sorry, Natsu; I didn't know that happened." Erza said.

He frowned. "No, it's my fault for going after Acnologia in the first place." He looked to the sky and exhaled. "I'd trained for over a year alone and I couldn't defeat one guy. If I can't defeat a mere wizard, how can I ever defeat Acnologia? How can I call myself a Dragon Slayer when I can't do the one thing I've set out to do?" Erza looked at Natsu in worry. He huffed and forced a smile, making his way up "Y'know what? I'm kinda hungry, lemme see what Happy wants –,"

She held his shoulder. "Natsu, it's good that you told me." She said and his brow furrowed. "Listen, you don't have to keep it all to yourself; you're not Fairy Tail's only Dragon Slayer. We're a team and when Acnologia comes, we'll fight him together."

Natsu smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Her stomach rumbled.

"Huh, maybe I am hungry too." Erza shrugged.

"Come on, let's go." Natsu said and laughed with her as they left the area.

* * *

THE SEVEN walked through the mountains after breakfast that morning and Finn struggled to read his map.

"You know, I can't read any of this biz." Finn squinted.

"That's because you're reading it upside down." Gray frowned.

"And I thought Natsu was an idiot." Happy laughed.

"Hey!" Natsu frowned.

"Face it, man; we're lost." Jake looked around.

"Yeah, we probably are." Finn sighed. "If only we could –,"

A shadow cast over them and they quickly jumped back, ready to fight.

"Whoa, guys, hold on!" The shadow transformed, revealing itself to be Marceline. She was clad in dark clothing and had a large hat on.

"Whoa, Marceline?" Finn raised his brow.

"Oh, a vampire." Natsu calmed down. "Thought you were some kinda monster for a second."

An awkward silence fell as the guys looked to him. "Really? And a vampire doesn't count as a monster?" Gray raised his brow.

"You do know I'm here, right?" Marceline deadpanned.

"What you are doing here?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing, just using my sonar to chase down some demons; what eves." She descended toward them.

"Oh, cool, we're looking for demons too." Finn said.

"Well, they're a bunch just heading one direction and I thought I'd figure out what's going on. If they're up to something, I wanna stop it."

"Sweet! We can totally team up and –,"

A green creature snuck up and kicked Finn, tossing a smoke ball as he fell. Marceline grew wings and fanned the smoke, unveiling the being who was holding Finn's bag.

"What the stink? A Door Lord?" Finn said in surprise.

"Quick, stop him before he steals anything!" Gray yelled.

"Fire Dragon!" Natsu balled his hands before his mouth. "Roar!"

Natsu spat fire at the Door Lord, but it suddenly jumped into a door-shaped portal, avoiding his attack. They chased after it and entered the portal.

* * *

A PORTAL opened and the guys fell out. Finn looked around and saw his bag on the floor. He grabbed it and looked around, seeing the Candy Kingdom in the distance above the trees.

"What the flip? The Door Lord took us back to the Candy Kingdom!" Finn growled angrily.

"Yo, this's bunk, man." Jake said.

"Why'd he leave your bag behind? What'd he steal?" Marceline asked.

Finn searched his bag and gasped. "Oh no."

* * *

A PORTAL opened in a castle and the Door Lord stepped out. He walked up to the throne and presented the Enchiridion.

"Excellent. Now we can begin." A slim boy clad in a black suit with a cat, Klarion said as he received the book.


	7. Riddles and Monsters

KLARION HOVERED at the centre of a dim room, summoning large red hands made of energy that he held over a holographic image of the earth. There were more than ten continents on the globe and several points came aglow. On the floor were large dishes that burrowed underground, each filled with the DNA of beings from all over Ooo.

Klarion chanted a spell and several hieroglyphic symbols appeared on the dishes, projecting them on the globe. Klarion chanted louder and energy swirled on the globe, creating a storm that can be heard outside. The energy arms fizzled and disappeared, diminishing the symbols lights as well.

"No, no, no, no, no! What happened?" Klarion frowned.

Klarion moved over the dishes and saw that some were now empty. He summoned a crystal ball and swiped his hand over it, summoning a live feed of a black demon.

"Send out the minions; we need more DNA." He commanded.

* * *

FINN, JAKE, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Phoebe, Happy, Gray and Marceline moved down the streets of the Candy Kingdom.

"Ugh! I can't believe that just happened." Phoebe growled.

"What're we going to do now? We're basically back to square one." Gray looked around.

"Those sneaky demons - why couldn't they face us one on one!?" Natsu frowned.

"Actually, that wasn't a demon." Marceline said.

"What?"

"What was it then?" Erza turned to her.

"It was a Door Lord and those creatures usually work on their own." Marceline said.

"So, it means the demons are in leagues with someone else." Erza stroked her chin.

"Whoever it is, we need to take 'em down before they get away with their plan." Jake said.

"Let's check in on PB first." Finn walked on.

* * *

THE GUYS stood in the hallway of the Candy Kingdom Palace and sounds of crashes came from inside Bubblegum's lab.

"Huh, it's always the same when I come here." Marceline said.

Bubblegum burst out of the room and pressed her back against the door, pushing back a large creature whose hand lurched out.

"What is that?" Finn jerked back.

"A demon!" Bubblegum grunted. "Guess it wasn't exactly dead."

Bubblegum pulled out a grenade from her jacket, tossed it into the room and slammed the door shut. An explosion erupted shook the door and she dusted her clothes, clearing her throat.

"The lab will be fine," Bubblegum adjusted her glasses. "Oh, Marcy, what're you doing here?"

"Hey, girlfriend, just hanging with the guys." Marceline pocketed her hands.

"Hmm, okay ..." Bubblegum grew suspicious and turned to Finn. "So, what've you found?"

"We've hunted down some demons and ended up in the Badlands when a Door Lord got us back here." Finn said.

"A Door Lord?"

"Yeah, we think they're in leagues with someone." Marceline said.

"Anyway, we weren't able to find a corpse, but we got something that you could probably analyse for us." Finn drew out the jar from his bag and handed it to Bubblegum. "It's a jar we took from a demon - they're using them to collect Candy People."

"That's terrible, but I should be able to get something from it." Bubblegum received it.

"So, what have you found?" Finn asked.

"Nothing substantial still; I only know that they have magic similar to the Enchiridion, but nothing else." Bubblegum said.

"Well, that sucks." Finn huffed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll get back to work. Try to get some more DNA in the meantime."

"Sure thing, Peebles."

"See you later, or whatever." Marceline said.

The guys headed out and Bubblegum became uneasy. "Don't get Finn into any trouble!"

"Ha, yeah, right!" Marceline laughed, gaining a growl from Bubblegum.

Natsu looked at Marceline smirked. "Girlfriend, huh? Do you two hit from time to time?"

"Not into that stuff." Marceline said.

"What? You don't wanna make out in front of me?" Natsu asked. "It'd be fun, for me."

"You're sick, man."

"Hey, it's called being progressive."

"Or being a pervert." Marceline said.

"Do you two eat each other ou -,"

Erza punched Natsu, knocking him off his feet. Bubblegum opened the door to the lab when she saw a device buzzing in her pocket. She drew it out and saw a light beeping on the screen.

"What the?"

* * *

THE GUYS sat in the park: Finn paced around, Lucy read a book and Marceline floated above, playing her bass.

"There's gotta be something we're missing here; a clue or something that can help us figure out what the demons are after." Finn said.

"You said the demons weren't eating their victims, right?" Marceline said.

"Yeah, they just collected them Danny Phantom style," Jake said.

"Yeah, it's too bad nobody's gonna get that reference." Finn said.

"What's Danny Phantom?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, thought so."

"If that's the case, they must be collecting them for something." Marceline said.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Lucy put the book down and removed her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I've been reading for hours and I've found absolutely nothing that's gonna help us."

"Maybe we should just call the mission a bust." Gray huffed.

"No, no, there has to be something we're missing here." Finn sifted his mind.

Screams came from nearby and the guys tensed up. A nearby building exploded and a massive, black wolf demon wearing a collar with jars on it, with six white wings on its back jumped into the street. Fireballs shot out of mouths on the beast's wings and the jars sucked Candy citizens in.

"Okay, hold up, hold up, a wolf with six fireball-spitting wings?" Gray raised his brow.

"Attack!" Finn drew out a sword and charged forward with the wolf.

"Oh, so nobody's questioning this."

"Nah," Marceline hovered up to him. "I'm totally with ya there. I mean, I can turn into way worse."

"And here I thought you were hot for a second." Gray backed away.

"Aw, you're sweet." Marceline sprouted out six, black arms, gaining a scream from Gray. "Ha!" She reverted to normal and looked around. "Boop."

"Marceline!" Finn called frantically.

Finn sliced the wolf's necklace off and it smacked him aside. Erza, in her Lightning Empress Armour, fired a bolt at the beast and it flew out of the way.

Natsu leapt into the air, "Fire Dragon -," The beast shot him with a fireball.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray summoned a large hammer of ice.

Gray swung at the wolf, but it blew him away with a powerful roar. The wolf flapped its wings and shot fireballs rapidly, destroying things the street around it. Phoebe swooped down and sprayed fire on the wolf, but it had no effect.

"Oh, come on!" Phoebe frowned.

The wolf slammed its fists against the earth, sending out a shock wave that knocked the guys off their feet. Jake jumped up with an enlarged fist and threw a punch at the wolf. The wolf bit his arm and thrashed him about, tossing him through a nearby building.

"Marceline, help us!" Finn yelled.

"Hmm, I don't know," Marceline scratched her chin.

The wolf howled and opened its mouth wide, sucking several candy people in with a vacuum pull. Finn got caught in the pull and he drew his sword, stabbing it into the ground. The rocks broke apart and he got pulled in.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted.

"Alright, alright." Marceline flew toward him.

Marceline turned her arm into a black whip and wrapped it around the wolf's leg, yanking it off its feet. She sprouted wings on her back and shot towards the beast, turning her fist into a giant arm. Gray watched the fight and scratched his head.

"What am I looking at?"

Marceline punched the wolf and it rolled on the ground, skidding to a stop. The creature shook its head and smashed the road with its paw, breaking it apart and sending up rocks that knocked Marceline down. Phoebe pushed glass aside and stepped out of a damaged store she trudged out of. She saw wounds on her body and growled, her eyes turning black.

Phoebe's body burst into flames and she screamed angrily, drawing everyone's attention, including the wolf. Phoebe lunged at the wolf and it tried to push her back, but it quickly got overpowered as she pinned it down. Phoebe smacked the beast's paws aside and punched it in the chest, causing blood to spurt out as she crushed its heart.

Standing atop the corpse, the girl screamed loudly and her body went ablaze, burning the carcass she stood on the process. The others slowly get to their feet, watching the bonfire before them.

"Whoa, dude ...," Marceline's eyes widened in shock.

"What's happening?" Happy rubbed her arm.

"... Phoebe?" Finn moved toward her.

Phoebe looked at Finn and flew off, crashing through the roof of a nearby building. He looked around and frowned.

"After her!" Finn yelled.

The guys made chase: Jake grabbing Finn, turning into a giant and running off, Natsu flying with Lucy in is arms, Erza jetting off and Marceline soaring with Gray in her hands. Marceline hissed at Gray and he jerked back, gaining a laugh from her.

"Oh, you're cute," Marceline laughed.

Marceline kissed him on the cheek and he cringed in fear, making her laugh harder.

* * *

THE GUYS moved through the woods where fires ran rampant as they chase after Phoebe who was up ahead of them.

"Man, how're we gonna catch up to her? She's so fast!" Jake panted.

"I got this!" Finn said.

Finn drew out a ball from his jacket and chucked it at Phoebe, causing it to explode and coat her in a colourless liquid. She writhed in pain and crashed on the ground. The guys landed and she thrashed about, screaming wildly.

"Whoa, what was in that thing?" Jake turned to Finn.

"It was just water!" Finn said.

Phoebe continued to scream and her voice changed, sounding heavier and almost non-human. Finn looked at her in worry and the flames on her bod began to recede.

"What do we do now?" Gray asked.

"I don't know …" Finn grew worried.

Phoebe screamed and staggered to a stop, collapsing on the ground. The guys exchanged looks and Finn slowly moved toward her.

"Phoebe?"

"Man, what is she?" Marceline raised her brow.

"You're asking that?" Gray asked.  
Phoebe stirred and Finn helped her up. He looked at her and her eyes turned back to their normal orange.

"Finn …"

"Phoebe, what happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't know I ... I felt like I was being ... Drawn somewhere." Phoebe looked around.

"You were trashing up the Candy Kingdom, what was that about?" Jake asked.

"I did?" Phoebe looked around and saw the fires rising.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Finn repeated.

"I ... I think I saw where the Enchiridion was." Phoebe said.

"What?" Finn frowned.

"Where'd you see it?" Erza walked up to him.

"It was a little fuzzy, but it was somewhere off in the Badlands. I can't remember much else." Phoebe said.

"Then we need to get there right away." Finn said.

"But how? It'll take us days to get there and whoever took it would have probably donked up things by then." Jake said.

"Hmm, I think I do know someone who might help." Marceline said.

"Take us there." Finn said.

"I don't know." Marceline pocketed her hands

"Marcy, the fate of the world hangs in the balance." Finn frowned.

"Okay, but only if this guy comes along." Marceline grabbed Gray and he pushed her off

"Get off!" He frowned.

. "I love messing with people." She laughed. "Come, I'll show you the way."

* * *

THE GUYS sat around a campfire and Finn turned to Marceline. "So, Marcy, who're we gonna see exactly?"

"Oh, this old lady named Inza Nelson, the wife of Kent Nelson who was the last person to wear the Helmet of Fate. They say he disappeared years ago, but she lives in the woods nearby. She must know how to open a portal or track the Enchiridion or whatever." Marceline said.

"Wait, you know about the Helmet?" Finn asked.

"I dabble. Why?"

"I have it!" Finn smiled.

"Whoa, really?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah." Finn reached for the bag.

"Whoa, it's better to keep it hidden; I don't know what might happen if you touch it a lot." Marceline said.

"Oh, okay." Finn said.

"Yeah." Marceline yawned. "Well, see you guys in the morning."

Marceline sprouted wings and flew off into the night sky. Erza looked to Phoebe who sat alone. She moved up to Finn and looked to the others, seeing that they were busy.

"Um, Finn, do you have a minute?" Erza asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about Phoebe." Erza said.

"What about her?" Finn asked.

"I feel there's something off about her."

"Yeah, don't worry about her."

"You sure?" Erza asked.

"I'll handle it." Finn turned Phoebe.

Finn walked up to Phoebe and saw that she hadn't noticed him. He sat down and looked around, tapping his knees that were bent before him.

"So, Phoebe, things were pretty intense out there, I wanted to see if you were okay." Finn said. Phoebe remained silent and looked away from him. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you. You can tell me what happened."

Phoebe huffed and turned Finn. "Look, Finn, I haven't been telling you the whole truth."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I wasn't a prisoner of the Fire Kingdom for the entire four hundred years I was there. For the first two hundred, I was ... Their queen."

"Yeah, you said they did that as a sick game." Finn said.

"No, you see I was their literal queen." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I was told that I was the next Flame Queen and I didn't understand it at all. I was lost and confused and I guess I just wanted to be around someone. It was pretty foolish, wasn't it?" Phoebe said.

"But, they were demons." Finn frowned.

"Well, they didn't seem that way at first. They seemed like me; people whose lives were in a mess and needed some direction. I reluctantly accepted it and become their ruler." Phoebe said.

"... So, what changed things then?" Finn asked.

"Ruling the people of the Fire Kingdom seemed normal at first, except for the fact that they had fire powers obviously. Everything seemed good, but I slowly started to change and so did everyone else. I started hearing voices and the more I heard them, the more violent I became. I became a dictator and an oppressor." Phoebe said.

"You did?"

"I thought I was just letting power get to my head, but it was way worse. I became violent and started torturing my subjects. I was a monster. It was that time that there was an uprising and the tables turned. The demons took me down and they had a new ruler who presided over them. After he died, I became their entertainment as the kingdom fell into complete chaos." Phoebe said.

"But, if they weren't demons the whole time, what changed them?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but it felt like it all happened overnight." Phoebe said.

Finn sifted his mind and she turned to him.

"Finn, I don't know what's happening to me and I don't really know what I am anymore." She held his hand. "What ... What do you feel about me now that I've told you?"

Finn sifted his mind and turned to her. "I'm glad that you told me."

Finn stood and walked off. Phoebe watched him leave and tears welled up in her. Lucy saw him walk past her and saw Phoebe seated alone. She became worried.

* * *

THE GUYS walked down a footpath. Finn looked at his map and Marceline flew up ahead.

"Ah-ha, here it is!" Marceline said.

Marceline flew onward and the guys followed her, ending up at the gate of a large, grey fortress adorned with gargoyles and magic symbols around the yard. The guys walked up to the gate and Marceline looks around.

"How is a place like this hidden in a forest? How'd we not see it earlier?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, something is a little off." Marceline studied the gate. "Ah-ha!" Marceline pushed the gate slightly open. "Much better."

"Wait, how's that supposed to -,"

A rumbling came and silence fell, quickly interrupted by a whooshing sound as a white female figure appeared before them.

"To go beyond this gate, you must answer this riddle." Figure said.

"Oh, come on, Inza, this again?" Marceline groaned.

"I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I?" The figure asked.

"Okay, I've got this -,"

"A fart!" Natsu cut off Marceline, causing the figure to disappear.

"Ugh! What the hell was that?" Marceline growled at him.

"What? A fart brings tears to your eyes, forms in an instant and can last forever, especially if it's Lucy's,"

"Hey!" Lucy frowned.

"Plus, if timed right, they can resurrect the dead with how funny they are."

Erza growled and moved to punch Natsu.

"Wait, let me do it," Marceline said and smacked Natsu, sending him flying through a nearby tree. "You dumbass! You donked everything up!"

The ground rumbled and broke apart, causing the guys to jump back as a creature climbed out. The dust settled, revealing a giant, grey snake with several heads that slithered toward them. It spat lightning about and fired an aurora beam out of its main head's forehead, burning down the forest around them.

"Again, what am I looking at?" Gray shook his head.

"Nah, I've turned into worse." Marceline said, making Gray step back. "No, I'm kidding," She chuckled. "But, yeah, we're totally screwed."

The beast charged at them.


	8. Unleashed

A PILE of trees budged in the woods as Natsu pushed it aside, groaning as he stood up and saw the others battling the hydra monster.

With a grin, he slammed his fists together. "Oh, I'm fired up now!" He leapt into the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His summoned a magic circle before his fist, setting it ablaze.

Natsu dove down and punched the hydra, pushing it back and upheaving dust. In the haze, Finn ran up to the beast and drew out two twin swords - the Twin Enix - which he wove around him. Air channelled into the blades as he twirled, creating a storm that knocked the monster toward Natsu.

The mage took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon," He held his fists before his mouth, "Roar!"

Natsu spat out a giant fireball, destroying the ground in its wake and crashing into the snake and causing a large explosion. As the others shielded their eyes from the sandy onslaught, Erza transformed into her Heaven's Wheel armour, eager to take down the beast. The snake squirmed back to its feet and Gray jumped into action.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" He slapped the ground. Gray summoned a magic circle, causing the ground in ice and surrounding the beast, binding it down with growing icicles.

Seizing the opportunity, Erza raised her hand, calling upon several swords in a circle formation. The mage sent the blades onward, stabbing the beast repeatedly and making it writhe in pain. Phoebe floated in the air nearby and noticed that the monster was unharmed. Unwilling to let it revive itself, the girl slapped her palms together and parted them slowly, collecting her fire into a concentrated ball.

The hydra snake shifted its tentacles around, smacking away Erza's sword volley and turned to Phoebe, seeing her charge her attack. The monster's main head aimed at her and fired an aurora beam at her collected fire, causing to explode and knock her out of the sky.

"Gah! This thing's not staying down!" Finn frowned.

"You can't defeat the monster; it'll just keep adapting until you die!" Marceline said.

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"If this jackass hadn't messed around, this would've been easy." Marceline huffed. "I'll handle it." Marceline flew up to the beast and cleared her throat. "The answer is memory!"

The monster snapped at Marceline and growled, slithering back and withdrawing toward the fortress. A bright light shone from the beast, engulfing it and blinding Finn, Phoebe, Marceline, Jake and the mages and unveiling the fortress that now stood as a small, old cottage. Finn sheathed his sword and looked around in surprise as Marceline descended near him.

"A cottage? Thought you said she was a powerful wizard." Finn said.

"The fortress was less conspicuous." She said.

Finn and Jake exchanged looks of confusion and Marceline opened the gate, floating into the yard and leading the others toward the cottage. They walked up to the door and Marceline stopped, staring at it before placing her hand at its centre. The wood slowly transformed, showing several magic symbols all over.

She stepped back and the door shuddered. "Welcome to the house of Inza. Please state your purpose and intent."

Natsu tried to speak and Marceline quickly covered his mouth. "I'm Marceline and I'm here to visit an old friend."

The symbols disappeared and the door turned back to normal, allowing Marceline to open it. Leading the others into the building, the vampire looked around with curiosity as they walked through the massive halls. From the inside, it looked like a mansion, causing Natsu to look outside in shock.

"How is this possible?" Natsu's mouth fell agape.

"There's all sorts of magic than the kind you use." Marceline said.

"Wait, you already know our kind of magic?" Gray asked.

"Of course I do - I know all sorts of things." Marceline said and walked on. "Come on, she should be around here somewhere."

The others walked on and Natsu looked around, his eyes wide in awe as the old Alchemic symbols in the architecture spread out around him. He looked to his right and saw a large mask on the wall. He snickered.

"Hey, Happy, get a load of this!" He moved toward the mask.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A woman's voice came, drawing the attention of the others to an old woman clad in 40s clothing who walked down the other end of the hall. "Marceline, what brings you here?" She smiled.

"Inza! It's been a long time." Marceline hovered up to her. "I need your help with something - it's very important."

"You've felt it too, haven't you?" Inza's expression fell.

"Yeah." Marceline clenched her fists. "The air's filled with dark energy."

"Excuse me, are you Inza Nelson?" Lucy asked.

"Why, yes I am, child." Inza turned to her.

"Great, we need your help." Erza walked up to her.

"We were following a group of demons that were collecting people all over Ooo and we tracked them to the Bad Lands when a Door Lord attacked us and, stole the Enchiridion and sent us back here." Marceline said.

"A door lord?" Inza asked.

"Yes." She pulled out the jar from her bag. "The only thing we have left is this." She handed it to her.

"Do you think you could teleport us to the Bad Lands?" Marceline asked.

Inza's brows furrowed as she looked at the jar and its symbol. "I've seen this before."

"You have?" Finn asked.

"Oh, this is far worse than I thought." Inza began to walk back from where she came. "We need to move, quickly."

* * *

INZA'S WEARY old hands moved through the plethora of books that filled her library that Finn, Jake, Phoebe, Marceline, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lucy sat in. Natsu reached for an old pendant on a table nearby and Erza smacked his hand away. Inza pulled out a book and turned to the others.

"Ah, this is it!" Inza said as she walked up to them and spread out the book on a table at the centre of the room.

"Inza, what's going on here exactly?" Marceline asked.

Inza flipped a page and frowned. "This symbol belongs to a Lord of Chaos, particularly, Klarion the Witch Boy."

"What!?" Marceline jerked back in surprise.

"I knew that thing looked familiar." Finn frowned.

"What's that doing in Ooo? Why would demons have it?" Marceline began to panic.

"I don't know, but whatever is happening needs to be stopped." Inza said.

"Hold on, hold on, what's this Lord of Order and Chaos business about anyway?" Gray asked.

Inza looked around the room and sat down, her fingers shivering as she tried to calm herself. "Thousands of years ago, two sects of powerful beings fought over the fate of the universe - the Lords of Chaos and the Lords of Order. The Lords of Chaos sought to end all life in all worlds, but the Lords of Order defeated and banished them. If they were to ever arise, the Lords of Order would arise again." Inza grabbed the jar. "The Lords however cannot enter the physical plain at will and thus use conduits to remain on the physical plain. On earth, the Lord of Order Nabu uses the Helmet of Fate. If Klarion's conduit can be destroyed, he'll no longer have a means to stay in our reality."

"If Lords of Chaos simply want to destroy everything, why hasn't Klarion done it already if he's already here? What's he collecting demons for?" Phoebe asked.

"That, I do not know, but I know how to send Klarion back to his realm." Inza returned to the book. "Even if you cannot find his conduit, you can force him back to his realm using this spell." She opened the book and turned it to them, showing them a large magical circle. "If you draw this circle and make him stand in it, he'll be sent back to his dimension. Who among you will perform the spell?"

"I'll do it." Lucy said.

"Good." Inza handed her the book and stood up. "We need to move quickly." She held up her hand to a wall, creating a portal. "I need a way to pinpoint the Enchiridion. Do you have anything that came in contact with it?"

"I have my bag." Finn removed it and handed it to her. "It's where I've kept it for a while."

Inza received the bag and paused as she held it. She frowned slightly then smiled wistfully. "Is something wrong?" Marceline asked.

"No, I'm fine." Inza wiped a tear that crept at the corner of her eye. She handed the bag to Finn and waved her hand before the portal, changing its shape. "There you go - you should find the Enchiridion and Klarion on the other side."

"Thank you, Inza." Marceline flew past her, followed by the others.

"Wait! I nearly forgot." Inza walked to a shelf nearby and returned with a bracelet. "You're going to need these." She held the bracelet forward and spread her hands, summoning duplicates of it made of energy that flew out and wrapped around the wrists of the heroes and mages. "These should lighten the effect of Klarion's magic." She put the bracelet down. "Be careful out there, a Lord of Chaos is nothing to take lightly."

"We'll be careful." Marceline said.

"Good luck." Inza said, watching them enter the portal one by one.

"Thanks again!" Marceline waved and flew into the portal.

The portal closed and Inza smiled, turning to a picture of Kent Nelson hung nearby. "Take care of them, Kent."

* * *

THE PORTAL opened atop a mountainous plane in the evening and Marceline, Finn, Gray, Natsu, Jake, Happy, Phoebe, Erza and Lucy came out of it, looking around. Natsu squinted as he searched and frowned.

"There's nothing here!" Natsu growled.

"Don't worry; it must be some type of illusion." Marceline said as she hovered forward. She waved her hand around as she moved and stopped as she felt something solid. "Aha!"

The ground rumbled and a massive clock tower appeared before them. The hands on the clock spun rapidly, seemingly increasing the tremors around them.

"What's happening?" Happy panicked.

"We've gotta move!" Marceline frowned.

Marceline flew up to the tower and opened the door, quickly followed by the others who ran in and met a flight of stairs that spiralled underground. After twenty minutes of steps that felt like forever, the guys burst out of a door and stepped onto a platform.

"Yeah, bring it on, Witch Boy!" Natsu yelled and erupted in flames. He raised his brow and looked around, seeing another staircase going downward. "Oh, come on!" He groaned.

"How many flights of stairs are there?" Jake scratched his head.

"We've been walking forever." Phoebe stooped.

"This must be another illusion." Marceline looked around.

"Great, all we have to do is solve another riddle or something." Finn said.

"I have a better idea!" Natsu grinned and he raised his fist.

"No, wait!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu punched the ground, sending out a flame that broke the floor and caused the room around them to explode. The floor caved in and the guys fell through, plummeting to the abyssal depths.

Natsu screamed for almost a minute then got bored and looked around with a confused frown. Marceline hovered near him and picked her nose, sharing the same bored expression he had.

"What is this?" Natsu frowned.

"I dunno." Marceline sniffled. "It's like an endless barrage of spells."

"I am so over this." Finn crossed his arms.

"Okay, let's try again!" Natsu breathed in. "Fire Dragon," He snapped his fists before his mouth. "Roar!"

Natsu spat fire all around, setting the walls around them on fire. The hole rumbled and the guys stirred, tensing up as it convulsed and fell apart, revealing itself to be a massive snake made of spiders that was wrapped around them. Lucy looked down and gasped as she saw the snake coiled beneath them, keeping them up with large orifices on its skin shot air on them.

"Oh man!" She gasped.

Marceline looked up and saw the hole in the room they fell from. She squinted at the blinding light as several demons crawled down toward them.

"Get ready guys." Finn reached into his bag and drew out a yellow sword with lava veining through the blade - the Golden Sea sword. The others summoned their weaponry and spells and he frowned as the demons drew closer. "Heads up!"

Gripping the blade with both hands, Finn balled up and spun around, spraying the lava out in strips that cut the beast up, causing it to lurch in pain. Natsu looked down and frowned as the monster started to regenerate its severed parts.

"Enough of this!" Natsu parted his arms. "Fire Dragon Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He spun around, spraying a vortex of fire that enveloped the pit.

Merging with the sprayed lava, Natsu's fire shot up and exploded, destroying the pit and the monster, letting them fall down to a large room below. Debris fell as the guys plummeted. Marceline and Phoebe flew out of the way, Finn grabbed Lucy and rolled onto the ground, Happy grabbed Jake and Natsu grabbed Gray, setting him down on the ground.

The nine looked around and saw that they were in a massive, dark underground room with a dim light illuminating the room. They turned and saw Klarion performing a ritual before the glowing dishes of DNA.

"Wha-what're you doing here?" Klarion frowned. "Those were my most powerful demons! How'd you -," He stopped himself as he saw Natsu. "Oh, the dragon boy, not it makes sense."

"Yeah and we're here to kick your ass!" Natsu slammed his fists together.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Klarion laughed and lifted his hand, summoning a holographic pentagram. "Unleash the demon." Natsu shuddered and fell to his knees, coughing and spitting out blood.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Natsu writhed in pain on the floor and his friends quickly ran up to him when red veins suddenly appeared on his body, releasing flames that pushed them back. Erza lowered her arm as the fires died and she gasped at what stood before her. Natsu rose in the flames and his body was covered in scales, his height now reaching eight feet as he stood.

Bumps bulged on the head of the Salamander and horns burst from his skull, stretching far back out of his head. He turned to his friends and his eyes were dark and black, his fangs outstretched to his chin.

"Natsu …"


	9. Humanity

**Hey, guys, welcome to the Universe! It's been quite a long time since we've updated Adventure Time - a REALLY long time, probably months - and we thought it's about time we ended the saga. One of the reasons we hadn't updated, other than me being preoccupied with upcoming fics and general laziness (sorry), was the lack of feedback from you guys. With the amount of time it takes to write these things, we'd like to know what you liked, hated or just a general comment on the story and the silence has been disheartening and downright disappointing to say the least.**

 **That being said, it's been far too long since we updated and, lack of feedback or not, it's time to finish the story. Here we go!**

* * *

DARKNESS. A swallowing fog filled the realm Natsu roamed in. He squinted, struggling to see when a warm light caught his eye. A fire.

"What the?"

He approached it, feeling a strange calm wash over. He looked around. The flames illuminated his surroundings dimly and behind him were his friends. They were terrified.

"Guys ..." He said in worry

* * *

ERZA, GRAY, Lucy, Happy, Finn, Jake, Marceline and Phoebe slowly stepped away from Natsu. The Salamander stood before, misshapen and hideously transformed into a large muscular humanoid beast with red scales black fire for hair, large tusks, horns, a tail and black fiery feathered wings slowly stretching. His cold, black eyes watched them and he growled.

"Natsu!" Happy flew toward him.

"Happy, get back!" Erza pulled him back.

Natsu shot a ball of fire at her from his palm. Finn, drawing his sword, got in the way and deflected it but the impact threw him off he's feet.

"Natsu, what the flip, man?" Finn frowned as he got back up and Natsu roared in response. Finn turned to Erza "Is this one of his powers?"

"No. He ... he's never done this." Erza said.

Finn looked at her, unconvinced. Natsu lunged at the crew and they quickly separated. Finn blocked Natsu's massive paw and he got pushed back, initiating a stare-down.

"Natsu, you have to fight it." Finn said.

"Oh, no, he can't help it." Klarion said with a chuckle, "The seal is broken and you're all going to die."

Klarion laughed and a whooshing sound drew Finn's attention as Natsu summoned a light mandala that fire swirled into. Natsu spat a fireball at Finn who evaded it, letting it explode behind him. Jake leaped at Natsu from behind, enlarging his fist.

"Sorry, dude!" Jake said.

Jake smacked Natsu aside with a powerful blow, tumbling him back. Natsu tried to ignite a fireball in his mouth and a beam of ice hit him, freezing it instantly.

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!" Gray yelled.

Gray slapped the ground and ice spread out, encircling Natsu and turning into spikes that launched him upward. Joining the attack, Marceline flew up and pounded him to the ground with massive fists, causing the earth to rumble.

Lucy watched the battle, gripped and confused, and she saw Erza and Happy who're equally frozen. She turned and saw humanoid demons approach.

"Uh, guys?" Lucy backed up.

The demons charged at them and Erza drew her sword, jumping into the fray and pushing them back with a powerful lightning blast.

Natsu attacked Finn, bombarding him with wild clawing that the boy dodged. Natsu jumped back and sprayed fire on Finn, washing him over and sending him into a wall. Gray, summoning an ice sword, ran toward Natsu. Natsu raised his hand, ready to attack, when Phoebe tackled him and hurled him onto a wall.

Phoebe rose up and threw fireballs and Natsu, hazing his eyesight, and shot down with a huge punch that caused dust to spread out. The earth rumbled as a result and the others were gripped at attention. Klarion, however, was not and he grinned.

The dust cleared, revealing Natsu with his arm impaled into Phoebe's stomach.

"Phoebe!" Finn yelled.

Natsu grabbed her face and tossed her aside. Finn, enraged, pulled his scarf over his mouth and drew out two twin swords, the Twin Enix. He charged at Natsu, his gauntlets and boots coming aglow, and swung his blades down, causing wind to shoot at him. Natsu stood, unfazed by the attack, and stretched out his wings that went on fire.

An unbearable heat spread through the room, so much that even the demons writhed in discomfort. Wiping sweat from her brow, Erza turned and saw Natsu approach Finn who sent slices of wind at him with his blades. Finn held his swords out and swung them down; creating a curve of wind that broke the ground apart.

Natsu remained unfazed.

"Dammit." Finn growled.

Gray panted "Ice ... Make: PRISON!" He summoned a light mandala and it vanished. "Huh?"

A powerful wind burst out of Natsu, forcing all those near him to their knees. Finn struggled in the onslaught, trying to lift his blade, but Natsu was already on him! The Dragon Slayer smacked Finn aside, knocking the blades out his hands. Natsu turned to the others and fire spread out from his feet.

Happy looked up, unable to move from the fire speeding towards him and Marceline jumped in front of him, shielding him with her arm. The fire burned her skin and she screamed in agony. The fires raced toward Erza and Lucy and the demons ran.

Erza saw this and quickly summoned her adamentium armour, shielding her and Lucy. The shield immediately cracked and Erza panicked.

"What's going on out there?!" Lucy said struggling.

Erza looked out and the shield exploded, knocking her and Lucy back. Erza stood slowly, looking at the wall of fire swirling around Natsu. She was afraid, but moved to him.

"Natsu, you have to stop!"

Natsu growled and hurled a fireball at her! She summoned her Flame Empress Armour, absorbing the wave. Her suit cracked and she gasped, quickly jumping out of the way and the wave exploded. Natsu roared and she quickly summons her sword.

"I don't want to fight you." Erza said.

Natsu charged at her and she clenched her sword, ready for him. As he drew closer, she looked into herself, dismissing her sword and she stopped his forehead with her palm, looking him in the eye.

"Erza, get away from him!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu, look at me. I know you're in there." Erza said.

Natsu growled, his fires grew stronger, causing Erza's glove to crack, but she still held on.

"You have to fight this - you're under a spell."

Fire exploded out of Natsu, nearly blowing Erza back, but she still stood.

"Natsu, I know you're in there," Erza held his face with both hands, "It's me, Erza, follow my voice."

Natsu growled and lurched back from her. He thrashed about wildly. The others stood in awe and watched him as his flames died down. His body turned back to normal and he collapsed to his knees. Erza ran toward him.

"No, no, no!" Klarion yelled and stood up. "This isn't supposed to happen." He growled and raised his arm. "You wanna mess with my toys? Fine then, let's play."

The heroes and mages raised their weapons, ready to fight when a bright light burst out of Klarion, knocking them back. He raises his arms and the room started crumbling. A deep red aura emanated from him and the room went black.

"You think you can fight a god?" Klarion asked.

The guys looked around in confusion, blindly deflecting attacks from demons around them. Klarion stepped forth from the darkness and snapped his fingers, summoning a wave that forced the guys off their feet and knocking the demons into other rooms.

Klarion laughed as he approached them and Finn threw a device into Klarion's chest. Klarion was amused, but was quickly knocked back onto a wall and electricity burst from the device.

"Guys, we don't have much time before the device runs out of power." Finn drew his swords. "Lucy, draw up the circle - the rest of us will hold him off."

"Hold him off? Do you not see how powerful he is?" Marceline asked.

"I know what I'm doing - follow my lead."

Finn, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Phoebe, Marceline and Jake ran toward Klarion as he broke the device and he fired red lightning at them. Lucy opened a book and put it on the floor. In it was an illustration of a complicated mandala.

"Are you sure you can draw it in time?" Happy asked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Lucy said, drawing out a piece of chalk.

"Okay, I just think it'd be better if a person with _human_ hands drew it up –," Happy said.

"Not now, Happy!" Lucy frowned.

Finn swung his sword at Klarion and missed him as he stepped back and blasted him away. Klarion dished out blasts similarly to Phoebe, Jake, Gray and Marceline, but was caught off guard by Natsu who knocked him down with furious right punch.

Finn took the opportunity and blasted Klarion with a wind vortex from a device in he's hand. Klarion remained standing, but was weakened and Natsu and Finn took advantage of this. Natsu hit Klarion with two fire-infused punches and kicked him to Finn who uppercutted him back to Natsu.

"Crimson Lotus: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" Natsu yelled.

The fires on Natsu's fisted expanded to great size and he barraged Klarion with a flurry of punches. His attacks were rapid, nearly invisible to the naked eye and he knocked Klarion back, sending him skidding into the floor.

Finn grasped his amulet and it glowed, allowing him to levitate. The others recuperated and followed Natsu and Finn as they descended on Klarion.

Lucy, having finished drawing the mandala, stood up and looks at it. Nothing happened. "Uh, shouldn't something be happening?"

"It should be –,"

A loud rumbling drew their attention as the others were flung all across the room. Klarion walked toward them with fury in an aura of energy.

Lucy started to panic when she saw the Enchiridion on Klarion's throne.

"Happy, we need the Enchiridion," Lucy said.

"What, you want _me_ to get it?" Happy asked.

"You're much faster than I am and the others are in trouble."

"Do you want me to die?" Happy asked.

"You'll die if you don't try to help!" Lucy growled.

Happy bit his lip and braced himself. Spreading out his wings, he shot toward Klarion's throne and grabbed the book from it. Klarion saw this.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Oh-oh!" Happy flew off.

"Hey, get back here!"

Klarion raised his hand and summoned a holographic arm which he grabbed happy with. Happy tried to fly, but failed to battle his pull. He tossed the book to Lucy and Klarion panicked.

"NO!"

Klarion dropped Happy and flew toward the Enchiridion which Lucy ran toward as well. The book opened mid-air and the mandala Lucy drew started to GLOW.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

A bright light burst out of the book, blinding the others and disappeared. The guys looked and saw that Lucy, Klarion and the book had vanished.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what just happened?" Finn looked around.

"A portal just took off with them." Marceline said.

"Where are they?" Erza looked around.

* * *

LUCY'S EYES shot open and she gasped as she floated in a desolate realm. Purple clouds, debris and smoke moved all around her and she squinted as she saw Zanpakutou floating in the distance above.

"Where am I?"

She looked around and the enchiridion hovered nearby. She grabbed it and heard noises. Moving past a large wall, she shifted down and saw the celestial spirits below.

"Guys?"

"Lucy?" Taurus turned to her.

"Guys!" Lucy grinned and swam down.

The spirits gathered around her. They're all there: Taurus, Gemini, Scorpio, Loke, and several others she hadn't seen before. She smiled, but frowned as she realized they were all different ages than she remembered. She looked around in awe and shock and saw the celestial king floating nearby.

"Wha? You're here?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's good to see you again, though I'd prefer you were somewhere else." The Celestial King said.

"What happened to you guys?"

"It's as I said, we just appeared here long ago." Loke said.

"I can't believe it, I finally found you!" Lucy grinned. "I need to get you guys out."

"No, Lucy, you have to get out of here - it's dangerous."

"Yeah, our ages keep changing, but who knows what'd happen to ya." Scorpio said.

"I can't leave you guys –," Lucy tried to say when she suddenly shuddered.

Several spirits shuddered as well and she opened her eyes to see her clothes hanging off her shoulders. She'd turned thirteen!

She looked around and saw the other spirits had changed as well!

"Wha? What happened?"

"It's as I said, you have to go." Old Scorpio said.

"No, I won't leave you!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, listen to your spirits - you could die here." The Celestial King said.

"But I can't just leave you behind!" Lucy yelled.

She looked around and sees the spirits panicking. Some lurched in pain and Aries crawled on a nearby building, struggling to breathe in her old age.

"I can't leave you here." Lucy said.

"Lucy, please!" Loke yelled.

Lucy shuddered and coughed badly. She looked at her palm and saw blood and looked at her pallid, frail old arms. She'd become 80!

"Lucy, you're going to die if you don't leave." Loke said.

"But I –," Lucy said.

The Enchiridion glowed brightly and the clouds around them started to swirl. They turned into portals all around them, each showing a different dimension. Lucy looked around, in pain, and saw the Celestial Kingdom nearby. She looked at her hands and saw her skin peel back from the book.

"Guys, there's the Celestial World, you can go now! I'll hold the book!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's killing you." Loke said.

"If that's what it takes, then fine, but I won't let you suffer here." Lucy said.

Loke tried to speak, but saw the determination in her eyes. He nodded and he and the others reluctantly moved toward the portal to the Celestial Kingdom. The Celestial King, the last of them, turned to Lucy and saw her arms have turned to bone.

He placed his hand through the Celestial Kingdom portal then raised his free hand toward her. His eyes came aglow.

* * *

PHOEBE GRUNTED as Finn bandaged her wound, closing it. He looked at her with worry – her pale, sweaty face looking back at him in pained relief. He knew she'd be okay.

"Can you stand?" He asked, offering a hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said weakly and he helped her up.

Erza stood across from them, watching Natsu in anguish as he stared emptily at the wall. "Natsu, she's gone."

"No … no, she can't be." Natsu frowned.

"It's been an hour." Marceline said.

"No, she's still out there, I know she is."

A bright light came from the corner of the room, drawing the attention of the guys, and out spilt Lucy who collapsed on the floor while clinging to the book. The others rushed to her side and found that she was still old.

"Who's that?" Happy asked, not recognizing her.

"Lucy?" Natsu's face lit up and he ran to her.

"Lucy?"

"What happened?" Natsu said, holding Lucy up.

"Why's she holding the Enchiridion?" Finn took the book then saw her skinned arms. "What happened to her?"

"We've gotta get her back to Inza's, quick!" Marceline said.

* * *

NATSU, FINN, Erza, Gray, Marceline, Phoebe, Happy and Jake stood around Inza, watching as she moved her hands over an unconscious Lucy on a table in her house. She shifted her hands as if performing a reiki, scanning her body which had turned back to its original state.

"I took out as many of the foreign particles as I could that were causing her aging. It's all up to her now." Inza said.

The others watched in worry, Natsu being the most worried and concerned as he moved closer to her. "Lucy, please wake up."

The others glanced at each other, the grim realization dawning on them as they moved back. Tears welled in Natsu's eyes as he looked at Lucy when she suddenly stirred.

"Lucy?"

"N … Natsu …?" Lucy said as she roused.

"Lucy, you're alright." Natsu said in excitement, helping her sit up.

"Wait, where are they?" Lucy jerked up and looked around.

"Where are who?" Erza asked.

"The Celestial Spirits! I saw them on the other side."

"The other side? What're you talking about?" Finn asked.

"I was sent into another dimension and I found the Spirits there." Lucy said.

"Whoa, really?" Gray said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"So, what happened to them?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Lucy looked down at her keys, noticing a slight glow to them. "But I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Did you see Klarion? What happened to him?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, I was there alone."

"So, we have no idea where Klarion is." Finn said, pacing about.

"Well, what now?" Gray asked.

"I don't know – there's nothing we can do I guess."

"So, it's back to square one?" Phoebe asked.

"Not exactly." Inza said, now holding the jar. "The magic of the jar has decreased significantly – I can't sense Klarion's presence in this realm."

"So, we beat him?" Lucy asked.

"For now, his powers are at bay – I don't think we'll be hearing anything from him for a long time."

* * *

"OH, WHAT? After all that and I still get nothing?" Finn whined as he, Jake, Phoebe, Marceline and the mages walked out the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, at least PB touched your shoulder, bro; you gotta appreciate being at tier zero." Jake said and Finn growled in response.

"A million Jewel! On to the nearest café, Happy!" Natsu held up a bag of coins with a grin.

"Ai, Sir!" Happy saluted and dashed off with him.

"Natsu, get back here!" Erza chased after him.

Finn watched them run off and chuckled when he felt a sudden warmth as Lucy hugged him. "Huh?"

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys." Lucy grinned and moved on to embrace Phoebe. "I'm gonna miss all of you."

"Yeah, it's been pretty fun." Gray said. "I'm gonna take the next train to Magnolia."

"Aw, you can't stay a little longer?" Phoebe asked.

"We could, but we've been gone from the Guild for a while and we've got work to do." Gray responded.

"Well, I hope we can see you guys soon." Finn said.

"Yeah, try to keep the little guy from dying out there." Jake said.

"Yeah, we will." Gray said.

"Bye!" Lucy said with a smile.

Finn waved them off and smiled to himself as they left. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Sleep forever." Phoebe stretched out. "I'm heading back home."

"Same here." Jake said and walked on. "You coming with?"

"It's okay, I'll catch up." Finn said.

"Well, suit yourself." Jake left with Phoebe.

Finn pocketed his hands and turned to Marceline who hovered nearby silently. "What?" Marceline asked.

"I wanna ask you about something." Finn turned to her. "Why'd you help us?"

"What, with the Klarion thing? I told you, there was something fishy going on with the demons."

"Yeah, but you're not the hero type."

"Can't a girl try something different?"

"Well, I'm not buying it," Finn pulled out his amulet from his jacket. "Miss Abadeer."

Marceline's eyes dilated slightly, but she kept her cool. "Miss what?"

"Four hundred years ago, you gave me this amulet and half an hour later, the mysterious explosion happened." Finn walked up to her, quickly noticing her become tense. "Why'd you give it to me?"

Marceline sifted her mind and huffed, descending to the ground with a shrug. "Fine, I'll tell you …"

* * *

A CONSUMING darkness and blackness surrounded Klarion as he floated through the endless void. He reached out and touched the space before him, jerking back in shock as glass spread out in a kaleidoscope of colour and reflections across the universe. He breathed heavily, his voice echoing cacophonously and he crumble under the pressure when a bright light suddenly appeared behind him. He turned and saw a portal open.

"Nazar." He frowned. "What're you doing here?"

Out of the portal stepped a black humanoid being with no facial features with scales along his body, two horns stretching down to his back and a long tail that spread out. "The Witch Boy, he must be losing his touch." The being said telepathically in a voice that sounded like a thousand chilling whispers speaking in synch. "Thwarted by mere children."

"Don't patronize me, you dysfunctional clone." Klarion growled, releasing a red aura.

"You attack him? How would you even fight him?" Nazar said.

Klarion huffed and crossed his arms. "How'd you find me?"

"The Eternal Men sent him for you – there is much to discuss."

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry if it's short – or overly lazy – (I really hope it isn't), but it's finally finished! Hopeful I can do better with other books, but I'm finally done. Thanks to all the people who favourited and followed in the past – even though I bet they got tired of waiting and gave up – and thank you all who've read this far. If you wanna read more, check out our Star Butterfly fanfic, Star vs. The Universe, and any of our other fics in our stories.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
